


Fruits of Our Labor

by postdramaticstress



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, sometimes characters are trans, this is one of those times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postdramaticstress/pseuds/postdramaticstress
Summary: Persephone's pregnancy was destined to be uneasy from start to finish. Since Hades refused to meddle with fate, Nyx stepped in herself. She was determined to do what was needed, but it would not come without consequence. One shot.
Relationships: Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 83





	Fruits of Our Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep this somewhat accurate, but I would much rather play Hades than take an intro course to ancienct Greece.

The garden in the East Wing, Persephone’s garden, always brought Nyx a sense of comfort that could not be found in any other reaches of the House. Unlike the others residing in the Underworld, Nyx’s purview was not limited to the bowels of the earth. Her darkness made up the tunnels and catacombs of Hades’ domain, but she extended well beyond the surface, truly herself when inhabiting the night sky.

She knew of the ocean, forests, and mountains, knew of the animals small and large, as well as the plants and trees Persephone tended to. Few were permitted amidst her garden, this was Persephone’s space to replicate the life above she had lost, and Nyx was eternally grateful she was allowed entry within. It was a place few in the Underworld could understand, much less enjoy, and Nyx found herself here more often than any other place in the House.

This time, however, Nyx was not visiting to enjoy the fragrance of pomegranates or feel of lush grass, she had been asked to come. And of course she would, for not only was Persephone her Queen, the two were more than amicable, and had become genuine friends over the years. She would fulfill this request gladly and take a moment to speak with Persephone.

In a flurry of darkness and shadow, Nyx materialized just outside the garden in the East Wing. As she stepped onto the grass, she noticed something was different; this was no ordinary visit. The air positively vibrated with power. Not the kind of power that would strike down kings, but the sort that would erode empires over time, that could topple a hero tragically at the peak of his prime.

The Fates were busy weaving. Her daughters’ involvement in matters did not ever surprise her, though she grew uneasy at their possible involvement with Persephone. The only other time she had felt them so strongly was before the Queen arrived and joined them in the Underworld. Whatever matter was coming, it would be significant.

She found Persephone tending to lavender, kneeling in the grass. Though she was Queen and wholly deserving of her regal title, Persephone gave no mind to sit in the dirt and toil. The work pleased her and it pleased Nyx to watch her nurture the last vestiges of life in the Underworld.

“There you are, Nyx,” Persephone said without looking up. She held two stalks of lavender in her hand and snapped them, holding them out for Nyx as she stood.

Nyx took the flowers and inhaled their scent, eyes dragging slowly from the flowers to Persephone. “Beautiful blooms in your garden.” How could they not be, when they had Persephone as their model?

Persephone wasn’t smiling, her lips were pursed slightly, and she looked to be in thought. “And rather large, too. My garden is in a super bloom, the likes of which I have not seen before.”

She knew, then, of the mounting pressure in the very air around them. Perhaps Persephone could not feel it herself, Nyx was unsure if it was as obvious to others as it was to her, as the Fates were her own daughters. Whichever the case, Persephone knew something was on the horizon.

“Something troubles you. Pray tell, what is on your mind, Persephone?”

Persephone looked at the flowers in Nyx’s hand and then met her eyes. She looked unsure, which was unusual for her. The Queen had been filled with much uncertainty when she first arrived and wed her husband, but she fulfilled her role and duties wondrously and was well received by her subjects. Their Queen had been a confident one for quite some time.

“There have been signs that I can no longer ignore. I meant to speak with Hades first but…you know how he can be. And I wanted to speak of this without judgment, without his insistence on what I should do.”

“My attention is yours. Whatever it is, it will remain between us until you are ready, and I will do all that I can to assist.”

Persephone sighed and sat in the grass. _Sitting_ , especially on _grass_ , was not Nyx’s preference, but when Persephone patted the space beside her, Night Incarnate wasted no time in sitting with her legs tucked beneath herself.

“Hades and I have been married a long time.”

Though a goddess, Persephone was younger than Nyx. Their ideas of “a long time” greatly differed, but Nyx understood the sentiment.

“That you have.”

Persephone tapped her fingers against her thigh rhythmically, gazing at a far wall. She was here physically, though it was clear her thoughts were anywhere but. Not impatient, Nyx knew how to wait, but she did find herself growing concerned with whatever it was that was bothering Persephone, and she wished the Queen would fill her in sooner rather than later.

“Marriages this long would normally have several children. Even godly marriages like ours. You have many children, correct, Nyx?”

She did, although not all she called hers were born of her. As the embodiment of Night, it only made sense for those of darkness to be tied with her, in a way. Several here in the Underworld saw her as a mother figure and thus she treated them as such. And then there were own children she did not really have a hand in raising, who were their own forces and beyond her full comprehension and reach as soon as they came to be.

“There are many that I call my children yes, whether by blood or circumstance. Are you…desiring a child?”

Here tucked beneath the earth, Hades might reign as Lord, but it was of Nyx’s own power and existence that there was an Underworld at all. It was as much part of her as her own limbs. So she knew the rules of the Underworld, that only beings of this domain could exist within it. Hades made a pact in order to leave the surface and rule this world of the dead, and Persephone did similar. They were bound. In order to survive and belong, they had to give something up in turn.

Any children of theirs would not survive life in the Underworld, because they did not belong. And it was the Fates’ decree that ensured Hades would never have an heir. Whether with him or not, Persephone would not bear a child.

And the Queen knew this already. What was she planning…?

“No,” Persephone said, her voice small and quiet. She shook her head and fisted her peplos in her hands. “Maybe? I don’t know.”

Nyx was torn. If motherhood was something Persephone desired, she wanted to support her endeavors. Motherhood was a boon, one she considered worth pursuing. But she knew what was in the realm of possibility and encouraging her when the Fates said otherwise would be cruel. None knew better than she.

She looked at the flowers in her hand, twisted them gently between her fingers and watched the flowers spin. It was not her idea to bring Persephone to the Underworld, but she knew at the time it was going to happen. Before, she did not think much of it, what went on between Hades and Zeus was not her business.

While Persephone had found her place here and flourished as a Queen, Nyx knew it was not a life she wanted. She wanted forests and fields, flowers beyond her garden, the breeze against her cheek and the sun on her skin. This was no life for someone like Persephone.

If she knew then what she knew now, would Nyx have deterred Hades? Looking at the flowers… No, she would not have. Not only did she believe it would’ve been impossible to change the outcome, but Nyx was also selfishly fond of Persephone. Never had anyone been like her in the Underworld and…none had inspired a friendship from her so fervently.

“There is more than one way to have a child,” Nyx finally said. “Perhaps we can find a way for you, if you’d like.”

Persephone shook her head. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her jaw clenched. “You don’t understand, Nyx. I’m not _after_ a child. I’m already pregnant.”

Nyx was rendered immobile as she stared at the small purple flowers. Now that she understood, the pressure around her doubled and threatened to spark and fizzle with power. The Fates were surely cruel.

After a long moment, Nyx finally reached out her hand and placed it on Persephone’s back. The touch triggered an outpour of emotions and Persephone turned and flung herself into Nyx’s arms. She cried against Nyx, growing sobs shaking her body as warm tears fell onto Nyx’s skin.

Nyx recovered from her surprise and ran a hand down Persephone’s back comfortingly. She offered no words, because there were none for this sort of ordeal. There was nothing she could _say_ that would offer the Queen comfort. Her mind was at work while Persephone cried, considering things she dared not say aloud. Not yet.

But maybe there was something she could do. Or try. Nyx would not sit idly and leave Persephone to her fate.

When Persephone’s sobs quieted and her eyes dried, she did not lift at once. She held Nyx; her arms tucked between their chests as Nyx soothed her silently.

_Whatever it shall take,_ Nyx promised herself. _For the sake of Persephone, I will do whatever it shall take to see the best outcome is achieved._

Persephone disentangled herself and wiped at her eyes sheepishly. “Sorry for all that, this has left me very – emotional.”

“You needn’t apologize, your feelings are understandable, Persephone. This is no easy matter for anyone to navigate. And you won’t be alone.” When it came to fate, they were no better equipped than mortals.

“Thank you for letting me confide in you, Nyx. Blast, I’ve gone and made a mess of myself.”

Some of her hair was out of place and tears lingered as they dried on her peplos, but Persephone was as radiant as ever. Even in her sadness and in the midst of this plight, she remained a beacon of light and warmth. The closest the Underworld would ever come to having a sun.

“Now you speak nonsense, my dear,” Nyx said. “Not that I believe you require it, but perhaps this will ease your worries.” 

She brushed some of Persephone’s wild hair away gently. Persephone sat curiously and quietly as Nyx took the lavender and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled, looking more like herself, and Nyx returned it with her own small smile.

“I’m very glad to have you, you know. Here in the Underworld, but also as my friend, helping me through all of this. Don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

A strange satisfaction came over Nyx. She was honored that Persephone would regard her so highly.

“As am I glad to have met you. Our lives would not have been the same without you among us.” _Her_ life would not have been the same.

Persephone’s smile widened and Nyx felt elation. The Queen took her hand and patted it with the other. “Very well. Things always appear worse than they are in the beginning, right? Could be that this will be the same.”

Nyx forced herself to not let her smile falter. She did not have it in her to voice her doubt in going against the Fates. Persephone was no fool, she knew what they were going against. Speaking their worst fears would only make matters worse.

“You have my faith, entirely. Come what may, I will be alongside you.”

She would need to come up with a plan. Several, in all likeliness. Her wit and power against her the will of her daughters.

-o-

Neither Persephone nor Nyx were looking forward to when she told Hades she was with child. It had to be done, and best done before she was visibly pregnant, or before he somehow figured it out. Hard to keep things from the Lord of the Underworld, especially in his own House. Nyx might have built it, and it might exist through her power, but he was the one who commanded it and it, in turn, responded to him as its master.

She knew when it happened because the walls of the House shook with Hades’ anger. Or perhaps it was fear. Hard to tell with him, as they often appeared one and the same. Nyx could empathize with him, he knew just as well as she that you did not go against the Fates, their prophecies were absolute. Hades likely wanted to spare his wife the pain of what was to come, but his fear turned to rage more often than not, and Persephone was a stubborn woman. They would not see eye to eye on this matter.

Every shade withered in fear, some disappearing entirely. Nyx did not share in their fear, as she had not once ever feared Hades. She did, however, feel bad that Persephone had to endure him. Their marriage had become easier over time. Now that she was pregnant and adamant on keeping her child, things were going to become more challenging. Unfortunately so, as this was the time she needed peace and patience and kindness. Traits Lord Hades was not known for.

Persephone had asked Nyx to wait in the garden while she relayed the news to her husband. She knew things were not going to go over well and wanted her nearby afterward.

Once the House began to shake terribly, Nyx did not wait very long for Persephone to appear. She was angry and swearing under her breath, her skin flushed with anger. Grass dried slightly where she stepped, slowly dying beneath Persephone’s feet.

“What an unbelievable oaf! More fool than man!”

No, it definitely did not go well.

“Anything I can do to be of assistance?”

Persephone huffed and nodded. “Yes, actually. Will you take me to Elysium?”

Elysium was Nyx’s least favorite place. The light was garish and artificial, coming from nowhere. At least the unbearable sun was a natural fixture that gave way to night eventually. But it was Persephone’s favorite region, closer in appearance to the surface above. And the bountiful plants and flowers she found beautiful, along with the river Lethe, with its dangerous allure.

This was not the first time Persephone asked to visit Elysium. She could find other ways, but she enjoyed going with Nyx, it seemed. When she first arrived, Nyx brought her there hoping that the similarities between Elysium and the surface would make the Underworld feel less overwhelming. While not exactly the same, it did fill her with a sense of peace. That was all that mattered.

“Then to Elysium we will go,” Nyx said, holding her arm out.

Persephone took her arm and they disappeared in a rush of shadows. They reappeared shortly near a small waterfall in a field of flowers and broken statues. Persephone released Nyx and clasped her hands together as she smiled.

“Beautiful as ever. Shame Hades didn’t have his House built here.”

There was reason for that. Multiple. The first being that neither Hades nor Nyx enjoyed Elysium and the second being that they were needed in Tartarus, where they could keep a close eye on its residents, with their strength readily available.

_I would build you your own House here,_ Nyx thought to herself. _No, you would not ask for a House, but a home. Something unassuming and personal, just enough for you alone._

Nyx wanted to say the words, to offer. It was well within her power and this was her domain as much as it was Hades’. The Queen deserved a place of her own, where she could come and go freely, to make wholly in her own image.

Why couldn’t she? Nyx didn’t understand why, but the words stuck in her throat, refusing to be said.

_I am as big a fool as Hades._ Poor Persephone, for none were courageous around her. Did not share in her bravery.

Persephone walked over to the waterfall and Nyx followed several feet behind her. The Queen peered over the river, watching the water rush below. She was in no danger, they both knew Nyx would never allow her to fall in the Lethe, or any river at all. She said once before that she liked watching the water flow and so Nyx allowed her the view.

“Look, I found a pomegranate here,” Persephone said, lifting the fruit for Nyx to see. “Isn’t that odd? One of my pomegranates all the way out here.”

The Queen of the Underworld underestimated her place in it. Did not understand that her time and attention were envied. Crossing into her garden was forbidden, but Persephone’s trees grew throughout the House, and her fruit fell almost everywhere. And when they did, shades eagerly snatched them up and hid them away for themselves. They were becoming an expensive commodity, as Nyx understood, and the fruit boosted vitality in some manner briefly, which she did not doubt.

“The shades take after their Queen, in their own ways. In time perhaps it will not simply be pomegranates out here, but whole trees as well.” 

Persephone laughed and held the fruit in both hands. “Wouldn’t that be something? My own mark on the Underworld, bringing some form of life to the dead. I like that.”

She took the fruit and pressed her thumbs down against the skin. The fruit split apart, seeds spilling onto the grass. Persephone offered a half to Nyx, which she took with a polite thank you.

They ate, a rarity for Nyx. As a goddess, she did not require food and she did not care to indulge as many others often did. The stars did not get their fire and brilliance from _food_ and neither did she. But Persephone’s harvests were not ordinary food, she had a natural talent.

Nyx bit into the seeds delicately, her lips coating with red juice. The flavor was sweet and tart and left a satisfying taste in her mouth. As she ate, she could feel herself becoming more aware of even the deepest trenches in Tartarus, despite the distance in Elysium. Indeed, she was familiar with the ways pomegranates could make one feel and could believe they could offer a boost to one’s power.

Persephone ate thoughtfully. She looked back at Nyx and shook her head, laughing to herself. Nyx lifted a brow as Persephone neared.

“Maybe you should make more of a practice of eating, you have something here.”

Persephone reached up and ran her thumb over Nyx’s mouth, wiping the juice from her lips. Something deep within Nyx pulsed and the only comparison she could make was when a star came to life. Nyx didn’t say anything as she looked down and watched Persephone, her thumb still lingering against her skin.

Green eyes watched her, took Nyx in openly. She could tell there was something Persephone was considering, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. Persephone pulled her hand away and Nyx missed the touch immediately. She got a hold of herself and shoved the thought distantly away.

“He doesn’t want me to have the child,” Persephone said suddenly.

Nyx had almost forgotten why they had come to Elysium. To be distracted was not her typical behavior. She chastised herself mentally and focused on the discussion at hand.

“He is worried for you. His fear convinces him he knows the best way to protect you. In his mind, he might think it the only way.”

Persephone scoffed. “The hypocrite. He scorns his brothers and Olympus, though at times he is exactly like them. They all believe theirs is the only way. I told him as _I_ am the one carrying this child, _I_ will decide what I shall do. You can imagine how well that went over with him.”

“My condolences, Persephone. This is more difficult for you than he understands, I know you aren’t taking this matter lightly. We’ll do whatever it takes, regardless of Hades’ opinion.”

“Thank you,” Persephone said and took Nyx’s free hand, squeezing her fingers. “You are too good a friend. In the end, you’ll likely end up more a parent to our child than Hades will himself.”

That struck a chord inside Nyx and odd conflicting feelings rose within her. She enjoyed the praise and the faith Persephone had in her. And the future Persephone alluded to, Nyx wanted to see it. Though she knew it was…not likely.

And she wanted it to be. She could curse her daughters, the way they gripped the lives of gods and mortals without remorse, binding them to ill-deserved fates. Often, it was through their own faults, mortals’ hubris and the way gods involved themselves with mortals without care to their plights.

Persephone had done nothing, her only crime was being born to Demeter, to godliness herself. Were she a mortal, she could’ve lived a normal life; the life of a farmer would have suited her. She had no freedom in Olympus and barely any in the Underworld.

Nyx squeezed Persephone’s fingers and earned herself a gentle smile.

“It would be an honor to account your child as one of my own. Yet I have no doubt that you would be an excellent mother in your own right.”

She should’ve been gently urging Persephone to keep faith in Hades. Insist he could come around, he only needed time. A small rebellion was taking root in Nyx. She did want her own private meaning in Persephone’s life. Not just a friend she could seek council from. A place in Persephone’s future alongside her, somewhere.

“This would be my first. In all possibility, my only. As far as mothering goes, I could learn a thing or two from you.”

Nyx smiled as she thought about her children. They hadn’t quite had the traditional upbringing. They were aspects of darkness that were their own people and manipulated their own spheres without her assistance. The closest to her was Thanatos, who sometimes sought her advice and company. Suffice it to say, her relationship with her children was not the norm.

As Persephone was part mortal, there was a chance her child would need rearing and would age more similarly to a mortal until reaching whatever age fate intends and stopping (or briefly pausing) there. That was something Nyx was not familiar with. But as it would be Persephone’s child, she imagined it would be a lovely experience.

She…she wanted Persephone to have this child. She wanted to be there as it grew, wanted to watch Persephone be the loving mother she knew she could be. Oh, it made Nyx ache, an ache she had scarcely felt before.

She would find a way.

-o-

Hades was inspecting Tartarus himself. Specifically, he was making the rounds to make sure everything was as it should be with the Titans. It was one of the few times he was alone, and Nyx was going take the chance to speak with him privately.

“I know you’re there, Nyx,” he said as he walked. “Lurking there, _in the shadows_ , tsch.”

Nyx manifested and walked in step behind him. She did not _lurk_ , she _was_ the very darkness he walked in. Night did not need form to be present. But Lord Hades would not be Lord Hades if he did not have something biting to say.

“I was waiting on you to decide to speak with me. Better that than springing it on you.”

He grunted, exasperated. Everything was a chore to him. A complete bother. He knew why she was here, knew she’d be asking for his wife’s benefit, the benefit of his potential future child. And it irritated him. Nyx couldn’t understand him at times.

“What could we possibly have to speak of?”

Nyx bit her tongue. This would go better if she did anger him, as much as she wanted to tell him off.

“The subject of the Fates. The prophecy they foretold, your inability to have a child.”

Hades stopped and the air climbed in temperature. While not her preference, it did not bother Nyx. The heat kept climbing as he turned around to face her and she kept her face neutral.

“ _That_ is not to be spoken of. You tread on thin ice, Nyx.”

She could go to the Fates themselves, although she had no desire to do that. Bad enough she believed she would have to see them eventually during this ordeal. Better to hear it from Hades than have them recount it. Each time they spoke a prophecy, it grew in power, became even harder to break free.

“Would you prefer I bury my head in the sand, Lord Hades? Pretend your Queen is not pregnant – of _your_ own fault – and let the terrible fate we all fear come to pass?”

The cave walls shook, one could almost think Poseidon himself was making the earth quake, and he roared angrily, flames engulfing the ground beneath him.

“Do you desire to be a traitor, then? Take a good look at these bowels around us, if you keep pushing the matter, this will be where you reside for eternity!”

He could no more threaten her than she him. Wherever darkness took root, there she would be. Night Incarnate would not be contained, not even by the god of the Underworld himself.

“Traitor? I have built your House and presided with you loyally here in the underbelly of the world. Eons! And you call me traitor for doing the work of caring for your wife on your behalf? Do you have something to fear, Hades? Or are you ashamed of your fate? It is best that we deal with this ourselves instead of asking for clarity from the source, but know I will not stand idly by as Persephone’s pregnancy progresses.”

“You know as well as I we cannot move against the Fates,” he hollered, pointing a finger in her face. “The moment we do, we make matters worse for ourselves! You risk Persephone’s fate by involving yourself. But do not deceive yourself that you do this for her sake.”

“Tell me, then, if not for Persephone, on whose account do I bother? For it is plain that you could not care less about your own child or wife’s wishes.”

“Do not take me for a fool, Nyx,” Hades said, his voice growing deeper and sounding deadly. “I am Lord of this realm and I know all that goes on. You think I haven’t seen you in the fields with my wife? Disregarding your work to amuse yourself. Everyone here works to their deaths and you find a moment to hide yourself away with Persephone.”

Nyx’s nostrils flared, not quite certain what he was accusing her of, but growing angry, nonetheless. Her friendship with Persephone was not his business. He might be their Lord, but they ran their own lives, they were gods in their own rights. If he was jealous that they got on, that was his own fault. No one made him push his wife away and she had only ever been kind to Persephone and kept their friendship respectful.

As for her _work_ , not one corner of the Underworld was failing, her duties were given as much heed as ever. Neither she nor Persephone were pawns for him to bully and they would not bow to his every whim. They would not make themselves miserable to give him company.

“Do as you will then, _my Lord_ ,” she said, thinly veiled contempt in her voice. “In the near future, you may have a child, and whatever happens to it, Persephone will hold you accountable.”

She was about to leave when the temperature fell again, and the flames died out. The way he held himself, she knew he had something to say.

“I was told I would never have an heir. They put it that simply.”

Nyx closed her eyes. A god without an heir. Zeus and Poseidon had theirs, in spades, and she knew firsthand how fitting godhood went with parenthood. She sympathized with Hades. Very few gods did not have children and the ones that didn’t chose that for themselves. To have it decided for him with no say in the matter…

“I’m sorry, Hades,” Nyx said. “I will do what I can.”

Shadows swarmed around her and she vanished, leaving the Lord of the Underworld to his private grief.

-o-

Nyx was getting nowhere. Hades was right when he said one could not stand against the Fates and those who tried suffered greatly. There were places in Tartarus specifically for people like that. And those who punished them.

It was not that she expected to outright defy the Fates. Only find a way around them. Prophecies were never as straightforward as they seemed, and she was hoping there could be some middle ground. She had been distant from the House for some time, busy with her pursuits. She knew Persephone had wanted to speak with her, spend some time together, but Nyx could barely stand to meet her eyes. Not when she was failing.

She couldn’t keep avoiding Persephone. Nyx came to the House and stopped by the garden. Some shades were accompanying Persephone, as the Queen had gotten too round to take care of her garden herself. She was gently directing the shades on what needed to be done and Nyx watched from the entryway.

A smile ghosted her lips and Nyx willed herself to not think of the future, only the present. It would do neither of them any good to ruin the moment, and she wanted to enjoy this image. This would be one of the only times she’d get to see Persephone round with child.

She approached Persephone and placed a hand on the small of her back. “Pregnancy suits you.”

Persephone looked up and beamed, rubbing a hand across her stomach. “Oh, Nyx, you have no idea. It’s been amazing. Here, feel.”

She took Nyx’s hand and placed it onto her stomach. Nothing happened for a moment, and then suddenly, Nyx could feel bumping against her hand. Her brows lifted slightly with surprise and she couldn’t help but smile genuinely, a rare broad smile she directed at Persephone’s stomach.

“I’m going to name him Zagreus.”

“A boy?”

Persephone nodded, patting Nyx’s hand over her stomach. “Hades brought someone in to foresee the gender. What do you think of the name?”

Zagreus. A boy. Persephone would have a son named Zagreus. Prince Zagreus. Would he look like Persephone, Nyx wondered, or take after his father? A boy with luminous green eyes or radiant eyes of black and red? Take after his father’s godly strength or help his mother tend to her garden?

Nyx could weep moonlight. Her heart soared and plummeted right back down to Tartarus. How could the Fates take this child away from his mother?

For what was potentially the first time in her existence, Nyx knelt. She held Persephone’s stomach in both hands and placed an awed kiss on the material of her peplos. She pressed her face against Persephone and felt Persephone’s hands run carefully over her hair.

“Zagreus is a beautiful name. He will grow into a man that will make his mother proud.”

“I think I’m the one who’ll be hoping to garner his pride. This whole thing is intimidating.”

Nyx’s attempts had been fruitless thus far but being with Persephone had refueled her desire to find a way for this child to born.

She released Persephone’s stomach and removed her hands from her hair, keeping a hold of them. Nyx held her fingers and placed kisses against her knuckles. She hadn’t pursued _every_ route, she supposed. And she was now willing to do what she was afraid to before.

“We need to speak, somewhere without so many ears. When you have a spare moment,” Nyx said as she stood.

Persephone held a hand on her hip. “Allow me to leave instructions for these shades. Then we may be off.”

“Very well. I will return for you shortly.”

Nyx disappeared and kept herself to the darkness seeping across Tartarus. They needed to speak _privately_. Where not even Hades would hear them. Every possibility had to be given consideration, and not even Hades’ or Persephone’s feelings would be spared. Not if Nyx was to do what needed to be done.

A fissure cracked beneath Styx and blood and agony seeped deeper within Tartarus. Nyx ventured deeper and deeper yet, to the recesses where no light could hope to exist. She was not alone; wretches of strange shapes and forms hid in the dry earth. She was not deep enough.

Nyx burrowed, a tiny slip of earth as tendrils of night dug away at the earth. She continued so far beneath the earth she knew she would be noticed as absent from Tartarus. She needed to go beyond Hades’ domain, away from his reach. Anyone’s reach. Where not even the Fates had eyes.

_At the beginning and end of all things, there is nothing._

She continued downward until all that remained was her. And that could have been the problem, that she was now the thing in these depths. Nyx grew frustrated. Not once had she ever _tried_ reaching Chaos. Chaos was the thing that could not be, the never to be understood.

Her origins. The birth and death of nothingness. A power so infinite that it made up everything and had no impact on reality around them. There were those immortals amongst them who doubted Chaos existed, but Nyx knew.

You couldn’t make Chaos work for you, it was completely antithetical. Chaos was not a method nor a resource. Not someone to rely on.

Nyx doubted she would ever find Chaos again; they had not spoken since the dawn of time. But Chaos represented a distance not even Hades could cross, and if she could make it there, then she was away from him.

There was no way to tell if she was a suitable distance, not with Chaos, but Nyx didn’t want to waste much more time. Hades would have a word with her later about her disappearance, she was sure of it.

The crack in the earth expanded and grew until Nyx was then able to take form. She couldn’t very well bring the Queen of the Underworld to a dark hole, there was work to do. The earth might respond only to Hades, but Nyx had her own powers.

The darkness filling the hole she’d made spread as a tangible force. It pushed the earth back until she was left with a decent sized pit. Sconces made of crystallized darkness lined the walls and purple flames erupted from them. Purple banners appeared and rolled down the sides of the hard earth as a pit opened in the middle of the ground. Large purple flames danced in the pit and two _klinai_ made of purple crystal and soft clouds of darkness were placed opposite of one another.

It wasn’t much, but it would do for the purposes of their discussion. Considering how much time had passed, she was certain Persephone was ready for her. Nyx returned to the House.

As she expected, Persephone was seated in the garden waiting for her. Nyx offered her arm and Persephone readily accepted and the two descended well below the depths of the earth.

Persephone blinked when they arrived. Nyx took a seat on a _kline_ and gestured for Persephone to sit across from her.

“Not what I was expecting.”

“My apologies,” Nyx said. “Time is short, and I desired for us to speak in the utmost privacy I could manage.”

Persephone sat and waved her hand in front her face. “No reason to apologize, I understand all that you’ve been doing for me. And I am grateful for it. What is it you mean for us to discuss?”

“Your baby… Zagreus. I need to know everything about his conception and your pregnancy.”

“ _Everything?_ ”

Nyx chuckled. “No, I suppose not every detail is necessary. And not that I doubt your word, but I must remind you I need the complete truth.”

“I have no doubts about your intentions. Proceed as you must, Nyx.”

She was relieved for Persephone’s faith. The last thing she wanted was to alienate Persephone, make her feel more alone during her pregnancy.

“Is there any possibility that Hades is not the father of your child?”

Persephone sighed and rubbed her stomach. “No. This is a certainty, one that makes me feel conflicted. If I was less of a wife, then maybe my baby would… We might have a better chance.”

“Your loyalty is not to blame for this. You are a good woman, Persephone, undeserving of your circumstance.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Nyx.”

She waited a moment before asking the next question. This was a difficult topic, and Nyx didn’t want her to feel rushed or to stress her out unnecessarily.

“Do you know about the prophecy? About Hades’ heir?”

“That he won’t have one? Yes, he’s told me. Many times.”

It made her hurt for Persephone. That she could not celebrate her child with her husband. To him, it was terrible blight, something to be avoided. Her first child, her only kin here in the Underworld.

Nyx needed to continue.

“Have you at any point considered contact with Demeter? Or anyone on Olympus?”

“What? What could _they_ possibly do that we can’t?”

Nyx exhaled slowly. If she was heard, what she was about to suggest would be considered treasonous. And she had to, Persephone and her child, Zagreus, they were all that mattered. Hades be damned.

“If you dissolved your marriage and fled, Hades would be left with no heir. The prophecy could still be fulfilled, and you and your child could still be well.”

In the dimly lit cavern, Persephone’s eyes widened. Her lips pulled into a hard line. Nyx could see the immediate disagreement in her face, but Persephone was considering her words. She had no choice yet but to consider the possibility.

“Things can be difficult, between Hades and I, that has never been denied. He is my husband, Nyx.”

“You know that I desire nothing more than for you and your child to remain here, happily and safely. Our options are few, and we must consider them all.”

“As much of a bastard he has been recently, I do still love him. Have a love for him. How could I not when he has given me this chance, as much as he loathes to have any part in it.

“As for Demeter? You see everything that the moon sees, you know a life under her rule is no life at all. Look at what I’ve done to get away from her and Olympus. Doing that to my child…”

“But it would be a _life_ , Persephone,” Nyx gently urged.

Persephone sighed and held her head in her hands. Nyx rose from her seat to sit beside Persephone and rubbed between her shoulders.

“This is not an easy ordeal, we should return to the House, let you rest.”

“No,” Persephone said, lifting her head. She rested her hands on her knees and shook her head. “It must be done, one way or another. And the sooner the better. Besides, you went through the trouble of making a place for us to talk.”

“Are you certain?”

“Would that I had an eternity to put this off. Unfortunately, babies don’t wait that long.”

“It would not be an eternity. Only enough time for you to rest,” Nyx insisted. Her hand slid down between Persephone’s shoulder blades, rubbing small circles against her back.

Persephone looked back at Nyx, half her face illuminated by the purple flames. She watched Nyx intently and not in a way that others usually did. Mortals, the few who had ever seen her image, were awed as mortals ever were when they witnessed the supernatural. Olympic gods did not trust her and watched her with distrust.

Here in the Underworld, shades and immortals regarded her with respect. She was well above their station. But Persephone was different, they were equals, and they knew one another. There was no contempt or adoration in Persephone’s eyes. Only curiosity and something else Nyx couldn’t put her finger on.

She watched Persephone as readily as blonde goddess watched her. Nyx took in her soft features, her rowdy blonde hair, and the persistent tan she maintained despite never seeing the sun. Persephone was so unlike anyone in the Underworld. Unlike anyone on Olympus, for that matter. She was not out for power and did not care to partake in any games with immortals or mortals.

Hers was a gentle soul, happy to help any however she could. She loved easily and readily and could love even Hades, which was a miracle unto itself. One that he frequently spurned.

“Can I tell you something, Nyx? While we’re here in the bowels of…wherever we are.”

“Of course. I am always willing to hear anything you have to say.”

Persephone straightened and turned on the _kline_ , propping one leg onto the couch so she could face Nyx. She leaned to the side, resting on her hand and splayed her free hand on her stomach.

“I wish it had been you.”

“Me? To have done what?”

Persephone’s fingers tapped against her stomach and Nyx waited. She continued to wait until Persephone stopped tapping her fingers to take her hand, which she pressed to her stomach again. Nyx looked down at the bump for a moment, and she finally understood what it was that Persephone was pointedly not saying. Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet Persephone’s green gaze.

She tried pulling her hand away, but Persephone kept her there. Slowly, her fingers left Nyx’s hand and trailed across her wrist and up her forearm.

“I love Hades, I do,” she said quietly, her eyes not leaving Nyx’s. “I love him as I love the shades, as I have come to love the House. But ours is not the marriage poets will sing of, not a love for the ages. And when _we_ are together, it is _warm_. Fulfilling. Easy.”

“Persephone…”

“Allow me this moment, and then we can continue on as we have. Hades was the only one I knew of when I arrived. And he was smitten with me, I could see that. There was, in my mind, not much else of a choice. He is decent enough of a man, when he chooses to be. However, if I’d known then what I would feel when I’m with you…”

Nyx inhaled through her nose, a breath she did not need to take. Persephone’s sweet scent filled her nostrils, a sweet scent like her pomegranates and faintly of a spring day. Zagreus bumped against Nyx’s hand and she went still, not trusting herself if she moved.

“I think I might have married a different Chthonic deity and saved us all much heartache.”

“You are not at fault,” Nyx managed to say, her voice strained.

“No one is ever at fault, yet all our songs are of tragedies. I just – I can’t help but think – if maybe this had been your child, things would be different. At least whatever problems arose…I might not be so alone.”

A tear rolled down Persephone’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away, tearing her eyes away from Nyx. She laughed, an unhappy sound, not fitting for her normal self.

“Blast! All I do is cry ever since I became pregnant. Forgive me, Nyx, and disregard what I’ve said. I’ve not been myself and I had no right to involve you in my melodrama.”

Nyx was confused a bit hurt. Did she not mean what she’d said? It was for the best, for both of them, to pretend this had never happened. Except that Nyx had seen it in her mind’s eye, watched it unfold as Persephone spoke. Another life where she had been the one to court Persephone instead of Hades.

She knew of Hades’ infatuation and knew little of Persephone, so Nyx never had any desire to see Persephone in any other way. Not until they had met, and Persephone introduced steady warmth into her life. Been a light Nyx could not help but want to encompass.

And maybe, just maybe, it _could_ have been her child Persephone was round with instead of Hades’. And the steps and milestones he was failing to be there for, Nyx would have been.

“Would you allow me…a question?” Nyx asked.

“After that display?” Persephone replied sardonically. “Ask anything.”

Nyx’s hand was still on Persephone’s stomach. She slid her hand around Persephone’s waist and pulled her close as she kissed her. Persephone responded immediately, answering the unspoken question by returning the kiss, tangling her fingers in Nyx’s hair, and pulling her down.

They fell onto the _kline_ together, their kiss growing more desperate and urgent. Persephone’s hands pressed against Nyx’s shoulders, or tried to, and the kiss broke as she huffed.

“You wear _far_ too much ornamentation.”

Nyx laughed; her past dalliances were not so…mortal. Not that gods, Chthonic or Olympian, did not enjoy laying together, it was simply less of a hassle. If they desired something gone, it was gone. Or destroyed. Same thing, really.

Her jewelry and headpiece disappeared, and she was left in plainer, less frustrating clothing. Persephone smiled up at her and removed her own headpiece, letting her hair fall behind her shoulders.

She was beautiful, in ways Nyx would ever fully be able to describe. A sliver of spring secluded away with her beneath the earth. Never would she understand how Hades could ever be cold to his wife or demanding. Her smile alone was something to be praised, eternally.

But they didn’t have eternity.

Nyx’s lips descended on Persephone’s again. Persephone’s hands pulled at her clothes, bringing the incarnate of night atop her. Nyx was mindful of her stomach, as insistent as Persephone was, and threaded her legs with Persephone’s.

“I want to feel loved,” Persephone whispered against her lips. “Truly loved.”

_If only we were granted the time!_

“I will show you a love,” Nyx responded, watching Persephone through half lidded eyes, “that will follow you until the end of time.”

Persephone’s breath caught in her throat and Nyx kissed her neck. Beneath her, Persephone opened up like a flower, and Nyx made quick work of their clothes, choosing instead her way, instead of the manual way Persephone seemed to prefer. (Time was of the essence, after all.)

She ran her hands over warm, soft skin, taking care to dedicate every curve and dip to memory. Nyx tasted hungrily of Persephone’s skin and reveled when Persephone arched and moaned at her touch.

Persephone’s hands were not idle themselves. Her grip kept Nyx close as her fingers dug into impossibly silky skin. Her hands lowered, finding Nyx’s hardened length and Nyx trembled. Persephone’s hips shifted and Nyx could feel very well how wet she was.

Nyx lowered her head, and she took a nipple in her mouth, running her tongue along it as she paid the other attention between her fingers. Persephone groaned and bucked against her, holding the back of Nyx’s head to keep it in place. Encouraged, Nyx pressed her thigh against Persephone’s cunt. Almost immediately, Persephone ground herself against Nyx’s leg and she pulled Nyx back up to kiss her.

“Nyx. Please.”

Their lips met, frenzied. The _kline_ shifted underneath them and Persephone was lying back against a bed, with more than enough blankets and pillows surrounding her for her comfort. She readjusted and Nyx kissed her chest, slowly spreading Persephone’s legs.

Persephone held her hands behind Nyx’s neck and breathed heavily. Even Nyx, goddess of the vast never-ending night, shook with anticipation here with a woman she greatly admired and cared for.

She ran herself along Persephone, drenching herself. Nyx held Persephone’s gaze and placed her hands on either side of her, holding herself up. Slowly, she entered Persephone and the Queen of the Underworld moaned loudly, her head tilting back slightly.

Nyx kissed her chin and down her throat as she continued deeper inside Persephone. Warmth enveloped her, holding her tightly and Nyx’s head lowered as she moaned.

If Nyx was the night and shadow of the moon, then Persephone was the sun, fiery and golden.

Her hips pulled back and their lips met in a starved kiss. Nyx thrusted and they moaned together, finding a rhythm as they rocked. Breaking the kiss, Persephone squeezed her eyes shut and held her fist over her mouth.

“Oh, gods,” Persephone cried out, “oh, gods!”

Nyx shivered and pressed her lips to the side of Persephone’s neck, slowing her thrusts. Taking her time, she exited and re-entered Persephone, savoring the feel of her tightness and warmth around her. Disagreeing with Nyx’s pace, Persephone ground her hips upwards, trying to speed things up.

She reared back slightly to take a hold of Persephone’s hips. Keeping her hips close, Nyx thrust downward, quickly and hitting deeply. Persephone moaned her satisfaction and lifted her hips to meet Nyx’s.

Nyx raised Persephone’s legs, holding her thighs up. She could feel Persephone tighten around her and her chest heaved with every thrust. Persephone was close, _she_ was close –

“Nyx, I’m going to-”

She knew, blood and darkness, she knew! Nyx moaned, not able to contain herself any longer. Persephone bucked frantically beneath her, crying out Nyx’s name as they came. They shook and Nyx’s hips rolled slowly as Persephone rode out her orgasm.

Momentarily spent, Nyx extricated herself to lie beside Persephone, who was smiling through her exhaustion. Persephone found Nyx’s hand and kissed her wrist. She tugged on her arm until Nyx came close enough for Persephone to rest against.

“Nyx.”

Nyx blinked and arched an eyebrow. “Persephone.”

Persephone trailed her fingers along Nyx’s side. The salacious look on her face gave Nyx an idea of what was on her mind.

“I would like a chance.”

“A chance for what?”

“To show you a love that will follow you until the end of time.”

Nyx smiled despite herself. The only reason they were now loving each other so ardently was because they would have no other chance.

“Then I readily grant you this chance.”

Persephone gently nudged Nyx’s shoulder until she was lying back against the bed. She climbed on top of Nyx and placed kisses across her chest. Her tongue dragged along her skin and Nyx hummed appreciatively at the contact.

Taking her time, Persephone lavished Nyx with attention. She was gentle with her and her eyes held only affection and desire. Nyx allowed herself to enjoy Persephone’s ministrations and felt her arousal mounting, not that it had ever quite left.

Together again, tucked beneath the depths of Tartarus, and yet well above the realm of Chaos, Nyx and Persephone lost themselves in the other as they rocked themselves to oblivion. Never again would they know a taste as sweet as what they shared in secret.

Nyx was seated on the edge of the bed, looking like her usual self with not a hair out of place. While she might’ve appeared the same, she certainly felt different. Her passion had gotten the best of her and she had an affair with the Queen. Nyx, the stoic and silent night, ever dutiful to her Lord, went and had her way with his wife.

Nyx inhaled, collecting herself. A secret that would never see the light of day.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and Persephone buried her face in her back. Smiling, Nyx placed a hand over one of her arms and turned her head to the side towards Persephone.

She did not regret what she’d done. Her only regret was that it had taken her so long to recognize her feelings for what they were.

“Would it have to be Olympus?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your meaning.”

“You said I could leave with Zagreus, to Olympus. Does it have to be there, though, is there no other place?”

Nyx considered the question. Olympus was best because Persephone’s ties with Hades and the Underworld would be dissolved for good, as would Zagreus’. And it would keep her safe from Hades, should he try to retrieve his wife.

Technically, Hades’ reach on the surface was extremely limited and any work done above was done through those of his employ, like Charon and Thanatos. By his pact, he could not stay on the surface, though that did not mean he did not have his own machinations, should he need them. A place in limbo, where Persephone would go unnoticed by Olympus. A certain place did come to mind, but she was not sure it would work. It was worth looking into.

“None that I am yet aware of. I will, however, make certain for you.”

“Thank you, Nyx. For everything.”

_Don’t thank me for that which I’ve not yet done._

Best case scenario, Persephone would flee with her child and never be seen or heard from again. Worst case scenario, Persephone would lose her child, and know a tragedy few could truly recover from. Nyx did not wish for either, though knowing Persephone and Zagreus were safe would be enough for her. That didn’t make the pain any less.

Nyx held Persephone’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Anything and everything for you, my dearest. For you and Zagreus. We must return to the House, Hades has surely noticed our absence, and I still have much work to do.”

Persephone sighed, slowly releasing Nyx. “Yes, you’re right. Let us return.”

They stood together and embraced, smiling their last honest smiles amongst the earth and fire. Nyx bent her neck and kissed Persephone sweetly. Shadows swirled around them as they broke apart and were returned to the House of Hades.

-o-

Unlike Hades, Nyx was not solely tied to the Underworld. The Underworld as it was today was his doing, the result of his pact, and while an extension of herself, she was also much more. She was the night and the stars, the darkness in every far reach of the world. She was as much a part of the surface as she was the Underworld, and free to come and go as she pleased.

She left the Underworld under the cover of night; she didn’t want to draw the attention of Olympus. The surface was as she remembered, enshrouded by a persistent winter since Persephone was spirited to the Underworld. An unkindness had been done to Demeter, who believed her daughter had been taken and likely killed by mortals.

So she refused to let seeds take root and the mortals froze to death or starved. The Underworld was busier than ever. It was her understanding the other Olympians were trying to convince her to return the seasons and the sun, but a mother’s love was undying, as was her dedication to punishment.

Perhaps this was the reason for Persephone’s fate. Her mother thought her lost, so now she was doomed to know the same with her own child. But in both cases, neither was Persephone’s choice. She did not choose to leave Olympus, nor did she choose this child, not until she already had him.

In any case, Nyx would not rest until she found a solution.

She walked along the ground as mortals did. Nyx strayed from the Temple to the nearby wilds. She had to admit, Demeter’s revenge was beautiful. The world encased in white snow, encouraging a frozen silence. Creatures did not wish to stir, and mortals kept to themselves.

There was a point where the woods were weaker with Hades’ power. Less distinctly of the Underworld. It was here where the cold became more profound and the wind whipped violently. The air had a crisp feel to it and was lighter, not burdened by death.

Rushing water caught her attention. She made her way towards the river, surprised it was still able to flow. As she neared it, she discovered the reason; this was the surface portion of the river Styx and would remain untouched by winter’s chill.

Despite Styx’s presence, death did not linger here. It was as much part of the living world as any other river and would bring mortals no harm. Nyx sat in the snow and dipped her fingers in the water. She could feel the power of the Underworld and was amazed it left no apparent impact on the surface.

_Limbo_.

Styx was of the living world and world of the dead. None could easily know its true purpose and none except Charon would be able to find its exit to the Underworld. Nyx stood slowly and looked around. Using Styx as an anchor point, Nyx summoned her power.

A storm of shadow emanated from her, growing and covering the area. The sky was blacked out and no light passed through. This portion of the woods was entirely under the cover of her darkness. She willed the visible darkness away, though it was still present, only invisible.

Still cold, winter’s bite weakened under Nyx’s night. This place was out of Hades’ reach and too Chthonic for Olympus to easily influence. Or find. She found it, a place for Persephone to flee and live in peace. She would need a home, as Nyx couldn’t very well send Persephone and newly born Zagreus to the woods without somewhere to live.

An estate such as the House would not be suitable for Persephone. A cottage, something cozy and warm where she could raise Zagreus and plant a garden. As this place would be secret, Nyx would have to build it herself, without use of her powers.

It seemed she would be building Persephone that home after all. Nyx’s attire shimmered and changed to something more suitable to labor and she held an axe in one hand, its blade glinting purple in the moon.

Much work to be done.

The cottage was built, and Nyx breathed a sigh of relief. It was not that she was tired, she simply did not enjoy these physical tasks. It was nice, in a way, that she got to build Persephone’s home by hand. The cottage was furnished, and she built everything baby Zagreus might need.

She hoped Persephone would like it. In the meantime, Nyx needed to return and tell Persephone the good news. She returned to her usual state of dress and disappeared back into Tartarus.

Just as Nyx returned, she felt the House bellow in a distinct way only she could recognize. Hades was demanding her presence. He was not happy with her of late, for reasons she could not fathom. If he knew of their affair, he did not allude to it, his anger had everything to do with Persephone’s pregnancy, he knew she was assisting his wife. What else was she to do? Let the Fates have their way and leave Persephone to suffer?

She entered the Great Hall and floated before the large desk where Hades sat, busy as ever. He didn’t stop his work nor did he spare her a glance, not that she minded, this was his way.

“Did you, perchance, enjoy your holiday, Nyx?” he asked, his voice brimming with sarcastic venom.

“My responsibilities are plenty, and I have left nothing neglected in your domain.”

“Your responsibilities, tsch,” Hades scoffed. “Your most important duty should have been to dissuade my wife, and yet here we are, weeks from her due date, and she is wholly unprepared for the outcome. I should think her _friend_ would have been kinder, but instead you fill her head with delusions and fantasies.”

This was what Hades would never understand. Her relationship with Persephone was _not_ an extension of his will. She did not fulfill her friendship with subservience, and especially not to him. Persephone was an individual, and one to be respected and heard, not manipulated. She was no prize to adorn his Great Hall, she was the mother of his child. And to him, her will and desires were nothing but mere nuisances.

“What the Queen wishes in regard to her own fate is her business and I will only ever do all I am able to see to it those wishes are fulfilled. If you are certain of what shall pass, then perhaps it is in her best interest you yourself plan for it. How will you help her cope with her grief? What comforts can be offered within the House? She will need you, Hades, has needed you, yet you treat her as little more than a willful child.”

The walls shook suddenly and violently then stilled altogether. Hades finally looked up and stopped writing, his eyes fiery and full of resentment.

“You forget your place, Nyx. Do not presume to dictate to me how I should treat _my_ wife.”

Nyx kept her faced trained into a neutral expression.

_And that is why she has sought another_ , she thought bitterly.

It was not that she _wanted_ Hades and Persephone to truly be in love. For all that was going wrong, she was glad for her brief moments with Persephone. If Persephone could have a happier, loving marriage, even with Hades, at the cost of their brief affair, Nyx would have been content with that trade. Persephone deserved happiness.

“Begone. Make use of yourself elsewhere,” he grumbled as he resumed his work. “Persephone has asked for your presence.”

She fought back a smile and gave a small nod. “I will see to her needs.” _That_ she could promise.

Nyx left Hades and found Persephone not in her garden but seated in the lounge. She was even more pregnant than Nyx recalled, and she was annoyed that her attempts at a solution kept her away from Persephone during this time.

Persephone sat on a stool at one of the tables, rubbing her lower back. Different shades offered her food and drink to help her relax, which she turned down, and Nyx waved them away as she joined her.

“This might better suit you,” Nyx said as she produced a bottle of nectar from the folds of her peplos.

Grinning, Persephone accepted the gift and tucked it behind her arms on the table. “You spoil me, my friend. Here, I have a gift for you as well.”

She lifted a piece of fabric from her lap, it was intricately woven, and its colors were different shades of black, varying from blue to purple. Persephone held it up so its full length could be seen, a simple black shawl, though beautifully crafted.

“Charon had this and it made me think of you.”

Nyx was touched and she smiled softly. Warmth flickered inside her to know that she was in Persephone’s thoughts even while absent. She accepted the gift and wrapped the shawl around herself, holding it closed at her middle.

“You honor me with this beautiful gift, thank you, Persephone.”

“Think no more of it, we are friends after all.”

Far be it from her to refuse Persephone’s kindness. Nyx noticed Persephone was sitting oddly, even for a woman as pregnant as she.

“Are you not comfortable here?”

The Queen grimaced and held a hand to her back once more. “It isn’t through any fault of the lounge. Zagreus is getting big, look at me. He is putting quite the strain on my back; I can’t find comfort anywhere.”

Moving a stool so she could sit behind Persephone, Nyx settled and placed her hands on the small of her back. She rubbed the area firmly and Persephone made a sound in her throat. Nyx was reminded of her time together and had to remember she was in public, in Hades’ own House.

She made sure her expression did not betray her as she continued to rub Persephone’s back. The woman hunched over the table and sighed happily as Nyx’s hands worked.

Nyx was focused on herself and Persephone, so much so that she did not notice the lounge went silent. Every shades’ and immortals’ eyes were on the pair, watching as the normally distant Nyx showed tender care to their Queen.

The only sound in the lounge were Persephone’s groans, which, in any other circumstance, would be borderline inappropriate. As she was with child, however, none would dare say anything implying otherwise. They were only stunned to be witnessing such an exchange between the two goddesses.

“All right,” Persephone finally said as she sat upright, “thank you, Nyx, I feel a bit better now. I assume you returned to the House for matters more important than my aching back.”

“Your health and well being are a matter as important as any,” Nyx said. “You’re correct to assume that I do have business, but it’s with you. Hades said you wished to speak with me. We can see to that first.”

Persephone turned around in her stool to face Nyx. She rested her elbow on the table and her cheek against her palm. Nyx eyed her hand, envious, wishing that she could touch Persephone’s face as freely and openly.

“Nothing dire. I have just been…overwhelmed with everything. It would do me good to speak with a friend. I need a break from the House, might we go for a walk?”

The look in her eye told Nyx she did not desire any sort of walk, she had something else in mind. The corner of Nyx’s mouth pulled into a slight smirk; the Queen’s wish was her command.

“As you wish.”

She held out her hand and Persephone took it readily with a wide grin. The two vanished in a plume of shadows and retreated to the confines of the earthy haven.

Persephone’s hands tugged at Nyx’s clothing, pulling her down for a kiss not moments after they arrived. Nyx cupped Persephone’s face gently as she deepened the kiss and guided her backwards down onto the bed.

“You’ve been gone too long,” Persephone said, finding Nyx’s eyes in the dimly lit room. “I’ve missed you terribly. The House is cold and lonely without your presence and…I find myself often craving your touch.”

Nyx shivered with anticipation. She, too, had missed Persephone and would have enjoyed nothing more than to remain in Tartarus with her Queen. Were her duties and responsibilities not so great, she would, but seeing as Hades would do nothing to redirect Fate’s cruelty, Nyx would do it in his stead.

“I’m sorry, Persephone. Know that I carry you in my heart always, and you are never far from my thoughts. Neither you nor Zagreus.”

Persephone shifted back against the bed and clasped her hands behind Nyx’s neck. “It fills me with pleasure when you say his name. Makes me feel less insane for anticipating his birth, like he has a real chance with the goddess of night on his side.”

Nyx rested her hand against Persephone’s stomach, feeling Zagreus kick at once and noticing her belly was warmer than it should have been. Could be because of his father, and since Persephone didn’t appear to be in any pain from it, Nyx would not worry.

She dipped lower and kissed Persephone’s stomach, a kiss for both mother and child. Nyx lingered there, feeling the material of Persephone’s peplos and the warmth emanating from her.

“There is no other side I would be on. You have my eternal loyalty, as will your son. Which brings me to the matter at hand,” Nyx said as she moved to lie next to Persephone. “You were right to question if Olympus as the only solution. The Styx continues for a vast distance beyond this domain, and there is a brief space between the temple and rest of the surface world near Styx that is outside the purview of both Hades and Olympus.”

Taking in Nyx’s words, Persephone’s eyes widened. She held her chin and considered what she was saying, what it would entail for her. Her hand moved from her chin to her stomach and she looked down, rubbing her hand against her round belly.

“We would be safe?”

“A place for you to reside has already been built. Anything you and Zagreus might need is waiting for you. This is not a perfect solution, as there is a catch, I’m afraid.”

Persephone’s brows furrowed. “There always is. What is this catch?”

“To keep you both hidden, I have allotted a portion of my powers to keep this home masked. Though I have little doubt you would be able to live here safely, I would run the risk of revealing you to both Hades and Olympus if I were to see you. Should you choose this, Charon would see you safely across Styx in secret, but from there you would be on your own.”

“I would lose you,” Persephone whispered, her lips pulling into a deep frown.

“That is not all; I might have secured a location, but the prophecy is still precariously unclear. To assure your best chance, I am going to speak with the Fates and argue your case. Without their approval of this interpretation, our efforts would be for naught.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? I know they’re your daughters, Nyx, but they’re the Fates! They don’t take kindly to prophetic meddling.”

“None can say. They will grant me an audience, that much I know, what they do from there, I can’t begin to predict. There is…a chance I will not able to return in time for Zagreus’ birth. Should things go well, meet with Charon immediately and do not wait.”

Persephone made a disgruntled sound but was at a loss for words. This had to seem unjust. She would be left alone again, but as Nyx was doing this on her behalf, there was not much Persephone could do about it.

“For the love of my child, I’d have to give up my love for you – and that’s provided things go well!”

Nyx kissed Persephone, attempting to quell her worries and reassure her with action instead of words. Persephone relaxed against her and Nyx broke the kiss. She caressed Persephone’s cheek with her thumb and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Never has there been a time more urgently than now for you to be selfish. Reserve your concerns for your son, Persephone, and think only of him.”

“You have always been too kind to me. I am undeserving of such selflessness.”

“You are deserving of far more, and I am regretful that I can only do this much.”

“To think that when I finally find love it would be taken from me so soon.”

“Love will still be yours, only you will be receiving it from Zagreus. Shower him with a mother’s love and take comfort in the knowledge you are making the best decision for you both.”

“Nyx,” Persephone said, sounding on the verge of tears, “the simple fact is I am not ready to lose you. I know you risk much for me and this is no easier for you, but it does not change the fact that my heart is being broken.”

Nyx held Persephone against her and buried her face in wild untamed blonde hair. Persephone did cry then, and Nyx ran a hand down her back. She knew the pain Persephone was in and felt it herself. Dwelling on it threatened to break her and that was the only reason she had refused to do so all this time. For Persephone’s sake Nyx thought not of herself.

But the words had been spoken and Persephone’s feelings were laid bare. Speaking plainly of what was coming left Nyx no illusions. She was going to lose Persephone, never know Zagreus, and she would be doomed to stand alongside Hades forever, knowing that while they were losing the woman they both loved, he did nothing.

The tears came then, cold and glinting like starlight in the dark. Nyx allowed herself to grieve with Persephone while she still had the chance, to not be alone in her pain.

“I love you, Persephone,” she said quietly. “When you again see the stars in the sky, know that I still do and always will for as long as the moon continues to rise.”

Persephone pulled away slightly, in order to gaze upon Nyx. “What I would give to turn back in time. There is no use in mourning the past, is there? We have the present and should waste not a moment. I love you, Nyx, and the ache I will carry in my heart will remind me of the brief time we had. When do you leave for your audience with the Fates?”

“First, I must speak with Charon, make sure everything is ready for you when the need arises. My departure would be soon after that.”

“We won’t be able to slip away again, will we?”

Nyx ran her fingers through Persephone’s hair. “It is unlikely.”

“Stay with me now, while you still can. I want to have these few memories of your arms around me.”

She couldn’t deny Persephone that. They laid tangled together on the bed, offering light kisses and slow strokes. Neither of them moved in a hurry, trying to savor the moment while their misery weighed heavily upon them.

Warm hands found their way beneath Nyx’s clothes, gently urging them away. Unlike before, Nyx took the time to remove her many pieces of jewelry and let her hair fall around her in waves of black. She unwound Persephone’s hair and ran her fingers through long blonde locks, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Persephone shrugged her peplos away and pulled Nyx’s down. When Nyx kissed her again, their kiss was urgent and wrought with need. Her hands explored Persephone’s skin, holding onto her tightly as though she might slip away within seconds.

Persephone’s tongue filled her mouth and Nyx moaned, happy to let Persephone taste her and to taste of Persephone. The kiss was over too soon, and Persephone moved away, reaching for something on the ground. She smiled as she returned to Nyx, holding the bottle of nectar from earlier. Her fingers tightened around the cork and tugged, popping the bottle easily.

“Drink with me,” Persephone said as she held the bottle out.

Nyx sat up and Persephone brought the bottle to her lips. She drank the nectar, keenly aware of Persephone’s on her. After she finished, Persephone drank herself and Nyx watched her throat move as she swallowed. They shared the bottle between them until there was no more and then they wrapped themselves around one another.

Persephone kissed Nyx and her lips tasted of nectar, divinely sweet and sinfully enticing, much like Persephone herself. Nyx ran her tongue along Persephone’s lip, wanting more of the Queen and she obliged readily.

Her mouth still busy against Persephone’s, Nyx guided her onto her back and trailed her fingers her side. Persephone shivered under her touch as Nyx ended the kiss only to leave many kisses across Persephone’s chest. Her mouth ventured lower, showering Persephone with attention with hands and lips.

Beneath her, Persephone squirmed with delight and voiced her pleasure, encouraging Nyx ever further. No portion of Persephone’s body was left unattended as Nyx heaped upon the Queen her private worship.

Her fingers rubbed firmly against Persephone’s thighs, her lips leaving kiss after kiss along them. Persephone continued to writhe as Nyx touched her, though she did not beg as she did not want their time to end.

Nyx’s fingers grazed lightly between Persephone’s thighs and she eased them apart slowly. Her kisses continued inside her thighs as she methodically reached her destination. Above her, Persephone’s breathing deepened and her fingers twisted in Nyx’s hair.

Nyx dragged her tongue up along Persephone’s center, lapping at the wetness there. Her lips and tongue found purchase on Persephone’s clit and the Queen gasped at the touch. All of her previous ministrations had left Persephone excited, and Nyx could tell she would not take long to undo.

She circled her tongue around Persephone’s clit and spread her lips with her fingers. The hold Persephone had on her hair tightened as her hips began to twitch. With a smile, Nyx slipped a finger inside Persephone, curling it upwards. Persephone’s breath caught in her throat and she moaned, her thighs closing slightly around Nyx.

Persephone’s hips started to grind upwards against Nyx as the goddess of night slid her tongue over her clit at a steady pace. She pumped Persephone’s cunt, feeling her walls drip around her, growing more and more aroused herself. Nyx pulled her finger away only to insert two this time, earning herself a higher pitched moan from her lover.

As Nyx’s fingers worked her, Persephone’s hips rocked harder. Nyx wrapped an arm around Persephone’s leg to hold her down and flattened her tongue against Persephone’s clit, sliding her fingers in and out of her faster. Persephone’s breathing was ragged and with Nyx’s arm around her, she resorted to holding Nyx’s head firmly between her legs.

Persephone was tightening around her fingers. Nyx flicked the side of Persephone’s clit with the tip of her tongue only and slowed her hand in order to add a third finger. Her pace was replaced with depth, her fingers buried deep inside Persephone, brushing against her g-spot.

Persephone’s legs squeezed tightly around Nyx in a way that might have crushed a lesser being, but Nyx did not much notice or mind. Her tongue slowly dragged up along hardened clit and her fingers flexed, spreading against Persephone’s walls.

Persephone bucked once, slightly, then again. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat until she groaned loudly. She tightened entirely around Nyx’s fingers and her hips thrust upwards, grinding against Nyx as she came. She sighed, at last, and released Nyx, falling limp against the bed. Nyx waited a few seconds and then she removed her fingers, kissing Persephone’s thighs again lovingly. She crawled back up the bed to lie next to Persephone.

“Have I told you you’re wonderful yet?”

Nyx grinned and kissed Persephone’s shoulder. “Not specifically.”

“That must be amended at once. You are wonderful, Nyx. Wonderful!”

“I am pleased that you think so, dearest.”

“Not think, _know._ ” Persephone turned on her side. Her fingers trailed down Nyx’s stomach and her eyes followed. “And while that was _splendid_ , I do hope you don’t imagine we are done here.”

Her fingers found Nyx’s hardened cock and Nyx shuddered. Persephone squeezed gently and Nyx pulled the Queen closer to her.

“We are far from done.”

Nyx moved quickly, returning Persephone to her back as she slipped between her legs. She dipped her head and kissed Persephone as she lifted one of her legs upward. Their lips were still locked when she penetrated Persephone and the two moaned against the other’s lips.

Persephone was still tight, and hungry, and her hips moved with Nyx’s eagerly. If it was praise she had given Persephone before, then it was need she was taking from her now, and Persephone was only too happy to give. Nyx lowered and propped herself up with her forearms tucked beneath Persephone. She shook as she thrust, near delirious, and buried her face in Persephone’s neck.

Persephone’s leg lowered to wrap both around Nyx’s waist, keeping her near, not that Nyx was straying far, and Persephone dug her fingers into Nyx’s back.

Neither noticed when the flames died out in the room. The dark expanse that clung to Nyx wherever she went expanded and the room was alit with stars and galaxies.

Nyx felt she might lose herself in Persephone, spend the rest of her eternal life trapped in her spring warmth. She was vibrant and she made Nyx feel alive in a way she had never before felt.

Persephone was sweating beneath her, a trait from her mortal blood. The whole of her body was slick, and it left Nyx drenched on top of her. She kissed Persephone’s neck, feeling her elevated warmth on her lips and tasting her sweat on her tongue.

Nyx readjusted, pulling her hips away only slightly to return inside Persephone at a different angle. She felt it at once inside herself, the mounting pressure. Persephone was clenching around her and her fingers dragged down Nyx’s back.

“Nyx!” she cried out. “Yes, dear gods, yes!”

Persephone’s voice was ambrosia to her ears, and it drove Nyx mad. She slammed her hips down against Persephone’s, keeping her pinned to the bed. They ground their hips together, Persephone taking in all of Nyx’s cock with desperate moans.

Nyx made a sound between a cry and a gasp and she climaxed hard. Persephone followed soon after, squeezing firmly around Nyx and holding her torso to hers. Nyx breathed slowly, gathering herself as Persephone collapsed against the bed. Neither moved nor spoke.

Finally, after several moments, Persephone’s hips shifted once, teasingly, as Nyx was still inside her. Nyx shivered and looked up to find Persephone peering at her coquettishly.

“Are you aware that you’re still hard?”

“Well, I am a goddess,” Nyx said, “These things have been known to happen.”

“Then I am glad for it. I’m not done with you yet,” Persephone promised.

She cupped Nyx’s face and kissed her, gently rocking her hips up to Nyx like a loving offering. Nyx closed her eyes and returned the kiss, allowing the feel of Persephone to wash over her while she still could.

When Nyx returned Persephone to her garden, she placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, all that she dared commit within Hades’ House. Of course she desired far more, but should the shades speak in hushed tones about their Queen and it reached Hades’ ears, it would not be seen as outright defiance.

“Be well, Persephone, and most importantly, be brave.”

Persephone gave a small nod and folded her arms across her chest. “Fear is for the weak. I’ll never be able to repay you, Nyx, but…remember all I’ve said.”

“What I do for you is not a debt to be repaid.” Not like her arrangement with Hades, she assisted Persephone because that was her choice. “Don’t wait for me, promise me you will do what is needed.”

“I – I promise on the Styx I will not wait for your return.”

Nyx held one of Persephone’s hands between hers and she smiled, forcing a bravado she did not feel, hoping that Persephone could not tell. Not a moment could be spared to weakness, Nyx could not falter, and neither could Persephone. Both women had to remain focused to maximize their chances at pulling this off.

“The moon in the sky,” Nyx reminded Persephone, telling her she loved her in her own way, that she would love her despite time and distance.

“I will gaze upon it each night,” Persephone said.

Too much to do and say and never enough time to do either. Immortality did not grant time, only denied peace from mistakes and sorrows.

“I wish you and Zagreus much happiness,” Nyx said.

She disappeared then, not able to delay any longer, and not certain her resolve would hold if she kept gazing at Persephone. Nyx moved through Tartarus in the dark and manifested in a distant crumbling chamber where Charon stood near his boat.

What Charon didn’t say with words, he got across through the air. If one could decipher it, he spoke volumes directly, charging the air with his intentions. He seemed to know why she was there, and she could feel the uneasiness in the air around her. He was not angry, and he did not resist her approach, nor did he make any move to send her away.

Darkness entrenched the room, both hers and her son’s. This conversation would be private, and with her power and Charon’s, it would be.

“The Queen is going to leave us; it is of the utmost urgency she is given safe passage to the surface.”

Charon made a groaning sound, already assenting to her wishes. His head bowed ever so slightly, still respectful of his mother. With Nyx demanding it and Charon in agreement, Persephone would be safe. Not even Hades would be able to keep Persephone in the Underworld. Persephone only needed to remain steadfast in her resolve.

Charon did not need to be told where the Queen was headed, he would be able to tell Nyx’s mark along the river, likely knew about it the moment she began her work. With this matter squared away, Nyx was left with only one more task, though it would be the most difficult.

The air became lighter and Nyx watched Charon. He was wishing her luck with his sisters. She would need it. Nyx sighed and vanished, disappearing from the realm of the Underworld entirely.

Darkness and night were not truly tangible concepts. It was a source of creation as well as destruction, it hid away beings and entities even those on Olympus could not fully understand. It was everything and it was nothing, similar to Chaos, yet far less consuming. Chaos was there before the world, and would be there after, darkness was only a facet to what existed.

While Nyx shared several similarities with her parent Chaos, she shared few with the Fates. They presented order and understanding to the way this world worked, unbending and never changing. Powerful and absolute, the only force strong enough to be their peer was Chaos themself, but Chaos had no such desire, as Chaos had no goals.

It was the Fates who brought Hades to Nyx, ushered in order and a new era to the Underworld. Death and all its matters were well taken care of between Nyx and Hades and balance was struck between the worlds of the living and dead, but it came at great personal cost to them both.

Hades never to return to the surface, never have an heir, and Nyx forever indebted to him for his sacrifice.

Nyx’s reach went beyond the world and spread throughout the cosmos; she was part of the fold that held Chaos’ world together. There was more than just space, there was more than the reality than what mortals and immortals knew.

Space twisted and folded onto itself. Places existed where only the primordial could hope to reach. Where time ended and began, a place that might one day know an existence without Chaos, that was where the Fates resided.

Reaching them was no simple matter, for Nyx’s daughters were nothing if not thorough. _Meeting_ with them was not done, their prophecies were delivered from on high and they were exceedingly well protected.

She came to a pocket of darkness, where space and time swirled in a vortex. Three women were seated together, their robes made from the veil of space, the fabric shifting, and stars could be seen dying and being born within.

“Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos,” Nyx said.

They did not give acknowledge her presence. Clotho was busy spinning a thick thread of different colors: mostly the color of mortal blood, with darkness swirled along the thread, and the faintest green of lush fields. Clotho handed one end of the thread to Lachesis and she pulled on it through her fingers until it stretched a great distance along a measuring rod.

Atropos looked up at Nyx, hands folded around golden shears in her lap.

“Mother,” she said, speaking for herself and her sisters. “We know why you have come, and what you seek is impossible.”

Nyx would not waver; she did not expect her daughters to agree immediately. Whatever it is they knew, what they believed they knew, Nyx would argue otherwise.

“Moirai prophecy decrees Hades will never have an heir.”

“Hades,” Atropos said, tasting the god’s name on her tongue. “The god who forsake his home and brothers for a domain all his own. He desired and he achieved. This is the price for his pride.”

“And Persephone? She made no such pacts, and it is _she_ who pays on his behalf, unfairly and without consent. Hades does not even acknowledge this unborn child, does not want it and does not believe in it. He has paid nothing.”

“It is not only he who pays,” Clotho said as she lowered the spindle in her hand. She looked up Nyx, face neutral and unfeeling. She looked much like her mother. “The Underworld was yours to reign over, and you failed in your duties. Your fate is entwined with his.”

“Do you insinuate I have something to gain? Persephone intends to flee, she _will_ , that much is certain. Neither I nor Hades achieve anything with her disappearance; he remains without heir and I… My place is still residing with him in Tartarus.”

“You disguise your love as selflessness,” Lachesis said, her voice harsh as her fingers worked. “Your happiness rests on Persephone’s life with her son, and for that she has been dealt this fate. To be a god is to suffer beyond mortal understanding. You will both know this.”

“So you would kill a child?!” Nyx accused, her voice rising with her anger. Showing emotion with the Fates, becoming angry with them was not in her favor, but Nyx couldn’t pretend she did not feel deeply about this matter. “I have not come asking for a pardon, I have not come thinking the outcome would be painless, but there is never only one meaning to prophecies.”

“That much is true,” Atropos agreed. “But then why exchange one form of suffering for another? At least this way you are prepared - you, Persephone, and Hades. We do not invent prophecy, only relate what we see, and believe us when we say there are crueler fates than death.”

“Something you should be well acquainted with, mother,” Clotho said.

Nyx’s lips fell into a hard line. It was tricky speaking with them, reasoning with them, because they were so very far removed from the world. Their watch and distance granted them much, but it was not the same as _living_.

“I know you believe what will come has already come and there is no deterring from that route. But both mortals and immortals must believe they have some hand in their own fates, that we have the illusion of choice. You condemn a babe who has not yet had the chance to make a single choice. Grant him a life in a way that fall in line with prophecy, let him take up the mantle of his own existence.”

The three sisters looked at each other in silent conversation. Lachesis did not look pleased and Clotho returned her gaze to Nyx.

“You burden this child, Nyx, this Zagreus. Though we do not understand, we know most beings would choose heavy burdens over never having one at all.”

“You will take a vow,” Atropos said, and she cut the thread suddenly. “On this thread, you will swear an oath of silence, never to divulge to any what has been spoken and done here. We will not have any beings doubt our power and certainty, nor have any believe that our mother curries favor with us. Betray your word, and Zagreus will die most painfully and ignobly. Sit before us.”

Nyx sat in front of Atropos. She held out her hands and the Fate wrapped the thread tightly around her wrists.

“I swear to never speak a word of what has happened here,” Nyx said solemnly. The thread began to glow faintly, as if slowly awakening. “I swear it on the life of Zagreus, son of Persephone.”

The thread became hot to the touch and loosened from around Nyx’s wrists. It floated, winding along her arms like a snake until it stopped. The thread sank beneath her flesh, vanishing from sight.

“The ability to bring Zagreus to life has been given to you, Nyx,” Clotho said, “but it won’t be easy.” She sighed and resumed working on her spindle. “I hope you will be able to forgive us someday.”

“When it is the boy’s forgiveness you beg, you will understand,” Lachesis said. “You’d best leave if you have any hope to change his fate.”

“Goodbye, mother,” Atropos said.

Nyx was filled with sudden urgency. She bowed her head to her daughters, thankful for what they’d done. “Goodbye, my children.”

She left them, needing to return to the Underworld. Time here in the far reaches of reality did not move the same as it did for the world. Nyx could have been gone any such length of time, mere seconds, or for millennia. The way Lachesis spoke, Nyx had the feeling Zagreus was running out of time, and she had missed out on more time than she would’ve liked.

She needed to return at once. Nyx plummeted through the expanse of space like a falling star and raced through the shadows of the Underworld.

-o-

_“You’re too late.”_

Hades voice rang in Nyx’s head, the only words he spoke to her when she arrived. She not only missed Zagreus’ birth, but Persephone’s disappearance. The Queen of the Underworld had done as promised and fled, except she did not have her son with her.

Grief brought Nyx to her knees in Persephone’s garden where baby Zagreus lay buried. Hades did not even bury his son himself, he had Achilles do it, before he sealed off the gardens. Nyx was not even supposed to be here, but she needed to see his grave for herself.

The Fates would not toy with her. They said she was given the power to give Zagreus a life, she had seen and felt his thread herself! He was to live!

Her fingers buried themselves in the soil before his headstone. Tears fell freely down Nyx’s face and she sobbed openly, silently cursing Hades, cursing herself. She was so busy crying she almost missed when the thread reemerged from her arm. Her crying stopped for the moment and she watched with wide eyes as the thread rose from her skin like a snake. It slid down her arms and down into the soil.

Shocked momentarily, Nyx realized she needed to act. With her hands, she dug the soil away, disturbing the small grave. She followed the thread as it slipped lower in the earth until she found a small coffin made of gold and jewels.

The thread disappeared inside the coffin and she lifted it up carefully. Holding an unneeded breath, Nyx removed the coffin lid.

_Zagreus…!_

His skin was pale with death and he was stiff. Nyx caught a glimpse of the last end of thread disappear inside Zagreus and she understood what needed to be done. She removed Zagreus from the coffin and held him in her arms. She wrapped him in the shawl given to her by Persephone and pressed a kiss to his small forehead.

Without telling Hades what she intended, Nyx disappeared and retreated to the place she once shared with Persephone. Alone in the dark, Nyx concentrated, willed darkness to heed her commands.

_You must live, Zagreus. Live for your mother. Live for me._

Nyx pulled everything she needed unto herself and gave it to Zagreus. She felt the Underworld rumble above her, and she did not stop, she pulled every resource of her power from Hades’ kingdom and breathed it into Zagreus. For him, she would give her life.

Nyx felt herself growing weak. She had to sit on the remaining _kline_ while she held Zagreus to her chest. She sagged as she held him, gently whispering loving words into his ear, encouraging him to return to life.

Without her knowledge, the House began to weaken, and Hades tore through the Underworld in search of her. The borders between each region faded and Hades assigned wretches, exalted, and immortals to defend them. He himself took up his helm of darkness and made personally sure the Titans below did not breach their prisons.

Time passed slowly and the residents of the Underworld feared what was to come. On the surface above, days grew longer, and they believed night was abandoning them. Persephone, tucked away from the world, watched the moon with worry, unsure of what was happening.

When it seemed like night would be forever lost, a baby cried in the darkness. Zagreus cried loudly and Nyx laughed, exhausted and relieved that the Fates were right. She held the boy high above her and smiled, his flamed feet wiggling below him.

“He lives, Persephone,” Nyx told the darkness, wishing she could bring the boy to his mother. She held Zagreus to herself and rocked him in her arms. “Welcome, Zagreus. I am very pleased to meet you.”

Nyx covered the baby in kisses and began to feed him. Zagreus ate readily, no doubt starved. His cheeks were pink with life and he responded to her well. He had a mop of dark hair on his head and odd colored eyes. One was red and black like his father’s, but the other was bright and green like Persephone’s.

As Zagreus fed, Nyx looked him over. She sensed something within him, something unusual. His parents were of the surface, as he should have been, but he lived despite his parentage, and was quickly thriving in the bowels of the earth. It should not have been.

Darkness pulsed strongly inside him and Nyx believed she understood. For Zagreus to live, she imparted a portion of her power unto him. He was a being of the Underworld, no longer meant for the surface. His life would be kept here, in his father’s domain, like the other immortals who resided here. He no longer belonged with the living.

What exactly it meant, Nyx didn’t know. She had some guesses and a few fears. One thing was certain, he was now as much a part of Nyx as he was Hades and Persephone.

Nyx was tired and she did not want to hear from Hades just yet. She rested on the bed with Zagreus, watching him contently. He made babbling sounds and squirmed, bringing a smile to Nyx’s face. She had only been with him for minutes and Nyx loved Zagreus entirely. This boy meant as much to her as her own children. Whatever came, she would be there for him, in whatever way he needed.

-o-

“You test my patience, Nyx. Do you think I’m not aware it is through you Persephone fled?”

“The life of your child hung in the balance, does that mean nothing to you”

“What’s done is done. You and Persephone have made your choices, be grateful I do not send the Erinyes after you for your insolence.”

She wanted word sent to Persephone that Zagreus lived, but Hades was refusing. He explicitly forbade anyone from contacting her and he forbade any from speaking of her ever again. His will was absolute, and it was like the Queen never existed.

Hades was as much a fool as he was a coward.

“Do as you please. Nothing will change that Zagreus lives.”

“Be gone from me. Raise that child if you must. And find me the shade responsible for predicting the child’s gender miserably. They should be punished for their deceit.”

“Zagreus is your son. There has been no mistake.”

Nyx left him and went to the East Wing, there a nursery had been converted for Zagreus. Nearby, the garden of Persephone was closed off to all, even to her, and Nyx could not even show Zagreus the blooms left by his birth mother. She was to raise Zagreus as her own, since no one was to speak of the Queen.

Zagreus was sleeping in his crib restfully. Nyx brushed her fingers against his head, smiling. Despite having died, Zagreus was healthy as could be. He was chubby and enthusiastic, attentive as he was sleepy. He would grow into a strong, resolute man, of that she was certain.

“I love you, Zagreus,” she whispered.

Nyx wanted to do well by him. If Persephone couldn’t raise him, she wanted to do the very best she could. In a way, Persephone had given her a son, and the boy filled Nyx with love. He was her last tie to Persephone, and she would treasure him for all her days.

-o-

Boredom and restlessness were the Prince’s most obvious traits. And stubbornness. Disobedience. Zagreus was a complicated person, and his father’s opinion of him colored his subjects’ perceptions. Those close to him knew better, knew that Zagreus was kind and gentle, sought to understand those around him. He was a martial expert though he did not resort to violence except as a last resort. To be around him was to laugh and he considered all his equal. He judged none, save for his father.

Zagreus wasn’t content in his father’s House. Throughout his life, he did not ever feel he belonged and failed to live up to his father’s expectations. Hades was hard on him and kept him at a distance, causing the mutual frustration between them to deepen.

Zagreus’ insolence finally came at a cost. His relationship with the Fury, Megaera, had ended. While Megaera cared for Zagreus, her loyalty was to Hades, and his disobedience was too great a strain on their relationship.

Nyx found him outside on the balcony where he often went to watch the stretch of Tartarus.

“Hello, mother. I assume you’ve heard of my relationship woes.”

“I hear many things. I’ve come to spend time with my son.”

Zagreus turned from the railing and hugged Nyx, something he did not often do as an adult. Nyx held him and ran her fingers through his hair. Her heart broke for Zagreus, for he did not understand what it was he was missing and why he felt out of place. By Hades and the Fates, she could not tell him, and she hoped happiness would find her son soon, that he would be able to carve a place for himself in the Underworld.

“I’m sick of this place,” he told her. “Everything comes back to father. I have no choices here. If I obey, it is not enough and I resent the work, if I try to do things my own way as the Prince, I am a burden and a failure. No one judges me as Zagreus alone. What am I to do, Nyx?”

“You were born to many responsibilities, though I know you would prefer a more typical life. The questions you ask are questions we all ask ourselves and only we can discover the answers. Have faith in yourself, Zagreus, you will find your way.”

“You’re right, nothing will be accomplished through moping. My path must be forged through my own making. Thanks for listening to me. You’re the only one who sees me as I am. And doesn’t fault me for it.”

Of course. Zagreus might not have been of her blood, but he lived because of her darkness inside him. He was as much her kin as the Fates who snuffed his life prior. If he was son of anyone, he was son of Nyx as opposed to Hades. She wanted and fought for him before he was born, and she would never judge him for the harsh life he was dealt. Not when it was her own doing.

“You needn’t be strong all the time. Trust your heart and instincts, my child, they will lead you well.”

Zagreus smiled and nodded. He returned to the House and Nyx remained outside. She watched the glowing depths of Tartarus and exhaled. This was not the life she wanted for Zagreus. She had to remind herself it was better than no life, and Zagreus’ situation would not be forever. Good things would come to him, eventually. Nyx had to believe that.

-o-

Something was not quite right in the House of Hades. Nyx stirred from slumber, something she never did. She had been put to sleep and as she questioned the others, it appeared she was not the only one. The entire House had been put to sleep, immortals and shades alike. _Hypnos._

One of several sons, Hypnos was almost at odds with his responsibility as much as Zagreus. He had a tendency for humor and strived to make others laugh, sometimes needling them. Zagreus was often his target. Many claimed to abhor Hypnos’ nonchalant spirit and constant sleepiness, but he added an element to the House that the serious domain of death sorely needed.

Hades often scolded and admonished him, especially when Hypnos was late or falling back on work. Normally he got off with a slap on the wrist, but for putting the whole House to sleep, there would be a more significant punishment. Hades was going to be irate.

_Hypnos, why would you do such a thing?_

She spied Hypnos in the lounge with Zagreus, the two looking thick as thieves. Hypnos was grinning and she watched as Zagreus placed a bottle of nectar in his hands.

“As promised.”

“Whoa ho ho, no problem, Zagreus. Definitely worth getting chewed out. Let me know if you need my _services_ again.”

Hypnos vanished and Nyx rounded on Zagreus. Her foolish sons, what were they up to? They caused enough headache when they were at odds, the House was not going to enjoy what would happen if they began to cooperate.

As if sensing her presence, Zagreus whirled around. He didn’t look surprised and he didn’t look sheepish. His eyes were hard, and his brows furrowed. In his anger, he still reminded Nyx of Persephone.

“You and Hypnos, you will push Hades too far. His patience has limits.”

“I’ll say, in fact I’ll go as far to say he has none at all,” Zagreus said, his voice as hard as his eyes. “Let father do as he wishes to me; I care little for his threats and attempts at punishment.”

Nyx arched an eyebrow. His tone with her was most unusual. He was short and curt when he was only ever respectful to her.

“Zagreus. Tell me plain what it is that bothers you. Don’t let your passions drive you to recklessness. Whatever your frustrations, it is best you vent them to me than let them build until you explode at your father.”

Zagreus frowned. He looked around and took Nyx’s hand. “Not here.”

She allowed herself to be led from the lounge to Zagreus’ private bedchambers. The room was scarcely the same, but she still remembered raising Zagreus here. He was, after all, her youngest, despite his many years.

“Hypnos did me a favor because I knew father was hiding something from me. I know I’ll be hearing the worst father has to say shortly, but it was well worth it. He lied to me! And…” he trailed off, looking away.

“What is it, Zagreus? Speak your mind.”

“You lied to me, Nyx. My life, none of it is true! My mother-”

Nyx covered his mouth and Zagreus’ eyes widened at her. “Silence.”

For the first time since before Zagreus was born, Nyx returned to the hidden away place she kept for Persephone. The room was mostly unchanged, though a few things were added. Charon returned to her things from Persephone, she had no use for that he brought back from when he ferried her to the surface.

The crib she made for Zagreus, where he first stayed when she brought him back to life. The wooden toys she fashioned for him and blankets she wove while last on the surface.

“What is this place?” Zagreus asked, pulling away from Nyx.

“Your first nursery, of a sort. We can speak here freely.”

“My father won’t hear us?”

Nyx shook her head. Zagreus sat on the _kline_ and rested his elbows on his legs, hands drooped between his knees. He looked exhausted and Nyx desired to comfort him, but she sensed he needed space.

“It’s true, then. That you aren’t my mother.”

“I raised you as my son and love you as I do my blood, but no, I am not your birth mother.”

“Why? Not a single person told me, ever spoke her name – I know nothing about her, this Persephone. Everyone knew but me.”

“It was your father’s will none speak of her; any mentions were expressly forbidden. And as far as your parentage, I’ve made my own vows. There was no way for me to tell you.”

“What…what was she like?”

Nyx sat on the _kline_ near him, but not touching. How to describe Persephone? Nyx smiled to herself, she loved the woman still and cherished her memories.

“She was unlike anyone here. Warm. A good woman. Persephone carried a light, genuine and bright, something this place lacks. We… Persephone was my friend, and I cared for her. I tried to raise you as I believed she would have.”

“Do you miss her?”

Only as the ocean missed the moon, forever reaching into the darkness. She carried the ache Persephone left with her every moment she lived. Her only saving grace was in raising Zagreus. He was so very much like Persephone, even without her presence.

“I’ve made peace with the past, my child.”

“Well I haven’t!” Zagreus stood angrily. “All this time, I’ve been the only one out of the loop. And you, of all people, kept me ignorant. I trusted you, Nyx.”

“Zagreus, I realize how you must feel. It was the only way, and I cannot speak much more on the subject. I – I hope one day you will forgive me.”

“Take me back to the House, Nyx.”

His voice was cold and Nyx’s heart broke. Her past deeds had been brought to light and the Fates’ words rang true. She had hurt Zagreus and left him to flounder in the dark and now their relationship was frayed. She needed him to forgive her, and she hoped there was still a chance.

This pain that she’d caused was not to blame on the Fates. The words they spoke to her were made clear. She would find a way to make this right.

She held Zagreus by the arm and returned him to his room. He stormed away from her and Nyx left the room to remain in the East Wing, near enough in the House she could keep an eye on him. Shortly after, the House shook as Hades yelled his son’s name. Their house was falling, and nothing would ever be the same again.

-o-

Peace in the House was always fleeting and fragile. Now it was rare as well as brief. Zagreus was short tempered and didn’t speak much to Nyx. He isolated himself and trained with Achilles near constantly.

Even after Zagreus confronted Hades, the Lord of the Underworld refused to say anything on the matter of his birth mother. Zagreus was obeying his order to not speak of Persephone in the House, for now, and Nyx knew it would not last. He needed answers.

She felt a sense of urgency after he left the House without permission. As willful as Zagreus was, it was not the first time, but he destroyed a great deal of Tartarus and killed many wretches. His goal, evidently, was to escape Tartarus and then the rest of the Underworld. He never made it very far.

Hades warned him against acting out again, and of course he did, repeatedly. The rift between Zagreus and his father grew and Nyx feared he would do something he’d regret.

Life in the House, life for Zagreus, would never go back to how it was before. Nyx could not go against Hades directly; she couldn’t bring Zagreus to Persephone nor could she bring Persephone back. No one in the Underworld would assist Zagreus, they feared Hades, and for good reason.

There were other places where gods and immortals resided. Beings who had no fealty to Hades, who did not buckle against his power. It was treasonous, but doable. Nyx couldn’t act herself, but she could suggest.

When the moon hung over the Temple, Nyx made her move. A message had to be sent and she knew the man who could send it. She traveled beyond the temple to an open field where the sky had no clouds and the snow had melted a great deal.

A puddle of water would do the job. The moon reflected in the water and Nyx offered a silent prayer and an _obol_. The water shimmered and the _obol_ disappeared, her offering was accepted, and her message would be relayed to Olympus.

“This is Nyx. My son is Prince Zagreus, and his father is Lord Hades.”

She recounted them a tale to prey on their sense of honor. Exaggerated some things, but the point was to gain their aid in Zagreus’ attempt to find his mother. Nyx left that detail out. She wove them a heartfelt story explaining Zagreus only wanted to leave his father’s clutches. It wouldn’t be hard to get them to believe the worst of Hades.

Her message was sent, swiftly, like she knew it would be. What she hadn’t expected was an even swifter reply, from Zeus himself. He was sympathetic to Zagreus’ plight, and wanted to help her son escape his father. The other Olympians would need to be spoken with before anything was decided, but Zeus assured her he was in their corner and he would hear from them soon.

Thus began her communication with Olympus. With Zagreus causing an uproar in the House, none paid her any mind nor did Hades care where she had been. Over time, more gods got in touch with Nyx, promising their aid and dedicated themselves to Zagreus.

The catch was that the gods wanted Zagreus to join them on Olympus – where else would a god go? Especially the son of Hades, he was still a Prince by birthright, albeit he would be one without a kingdom, should he succeed. Zagreus would never go for it, he might not love the Underworld, but he would not exchange it for Olympus.

And Nyx…was not sure that he could, even if he wanted to. Zagreus wanted to find his birth mother, and Nyx was going to help him achieve that, would gladly deceive the Olympians into assisting.

Things were coming to a head, and it was time to tell Zagreus what she had done and let him decide how to proceed.

Nyx found him sparring with Achilles in the courtyard. Death had not affected the hero’s skill any and he moved with the speed of Hermes. He danced circles around Zagreus and held his spear at the ready. Ordinarily, Zagreus fared better against the shade, but he had been not himself as of late.

“Achilles,” Nyx said as she approached the two, “I would speak to Zagreus, privately.”

Achilles stood straight and bowed his head to Nyx. “Of course, Nyx. We will resume another time, Zagreus.”

He left the two and Zagreus hefted his sword onto his shoulder. He did not look pleased to have his training interrupted. Or he was not pleased to see Nyx. Or, more likely, it was both that displeased him.

“Nyx,” he said. Things were tense between them, but he was not rude, he would not ignore her.

“Come with me, child. We have much to speak of.”

“ _I_ don’t have much to say.”

“Then listen, Zagreus. It is in your best interest. Come,” she urged again.

“Fine,” he grumbled, setting Stygius back on its pedestal. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

Nyx ignored his tone and clasped his shoulder. The two disappeared from the House and returned to her hidden chamber. To be certain they’d go unheard, she pulled a large amount of darkness around them, hiding them from prying eyes.

“All right, we’re away, what is this about?”

“Do you still wish to learn about your mother?”

“I – of course I do. Are you going to tell me?”

“I cannot, that has remained unchanged. I’ve come not to retell history, but to help your endeavors. And I am not alone. What is to transpire, you must not tell your father. He will find out, in time, that much is certain, but we need not reveal our hand early on.”

“What are you up to, Nyx?”

“I’ve sent message to Olympus. The gods are still discussing matters amongst themselves. They wish to help you, Zagreus, to leave the Underworld. However, they do not know the reason, not truly, and they know not about Persephone. If you wish their aid and any chance at success in finding your mother, you must let them believe you will join them on Olympus once you escape. Tell them nothing.”

“Olympus…?” His face was stunned. Zagreus held his hips and exhaled. “With them I could find her? My birth mother? Are you certain?”

“Nothing is ever certain, and it is up to you to figure out a way and walk this path. It will be difficult, and of course very dangerous. You must not relent. Will you do this?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes. I’ll do it, and I won’t let Olympus know my plans. How will they help me? And when?”

“Not yet. Soon, by the way Zeus speaks. As for how, the Olympians have no reach here, and there is not much they can do to help. They’re blind to the Underworld, only catching few details here and there. Don’t dismay, the gods who have thus far promised their power, they will find a way to do so. Be patient.”

“All this time – I can wait a little longer. I am just glad for a plan, instead of blasting through wretches one after another until I die. You said father will find out, in time. Won’t he be very cross with you?”

“Worry not about me, your father and I have coexisted for longer than you know. He will be angry, but I will be fine. My loyalty is to this place, and you are part of it.” Part of her. “I cannot be faulted for assisting the Prince.”

“Thank you, Nyx. And…I’m sorry. I was cross with you, even though I know you would not have done all that you did without reason. Now you’re even going this far to help me. I won’t forget it.”

“It is understandable that you would be upset. Know that this was the only way things could be, otherwise I never would have kept it from you. You are dear to me, and I am sorry for hurting you.”

Zagreus’ brows lifted, he no longer looked upset with Nyx and for that her heart soared. “It’s in the past. You’re helping me now, and that’s means a great deal to me. I…I forgive you, Nyx. Seems to me the one at fault is here father.”

“Hades did what he thought was best for Persephone, and for his House. A heavy responsibility weighs on him, but you are right to your anger, he is still your father.”

“By blood only – some father he’s been. You’re the only one who’s ever been a parent to me.”

Nyx was torn. She didn’t want Zagreus to feel alienated from his father, she didn’t want him to hurt. Whatever her feelings for Hades, she wanted a better relationship for him and his son. Yet, at every turn, Hades pushed him away, kept him at a distance.

Even after finding out about Persephone, Zagreus did still recognize Nyx had raised him, nothing would ever change that. He only had a hole in his life that he sought to fill by learning about – by meeting – his birth mother. And that was his right. It did not make what he and Nyx had any less. She loved him and would do it all over again. Whatever Zagreus felt, whatever he did, he would always have a place in her heart and in her life.

“Blood is a powerful bond, but it is not everything. We are to each other what we make ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Zagreus said and scratched at the back of his head. “Hey, before we go back, and I know we will have to soon, could you tell me about the gods on Olympus? I only know what father says, what little he will, and you know his attitude about them. I’d like to know more, get a better idea if we’re to be working together.”

“We have some time,” Nyx said and sat on the _kline_ , gesturing for Zagreus to sit with her. He did, sitting close, and waited with interest. “Your extended family is large and incredibly powerful. Their reasoning and moods are fleeting and change as easily and quickly as the wind changes direction. The Olympians are fickle, and you should tread carefully, but do not fear them. Treat them respectfully, and remember that you, too, are a god.”

She told him about the individual Olympians, what they were like, what they held sway over. Zagreus listened intently, and she was reminded of the stories she would tell him as a child, tales to inspire bravery and a sense of honor. They sat together in the flame-lit room as mother and son, and Nyx took care to treasure this time.

What would happen in the coming days, it would turn the entirety of the Underworld upside down. Zagreus would likely find himself more heartache, and she would be there for him as best she could.

-o-

The House was splintering around Zagreus. He found himself alone and most his friendships were destroyed by his actions. Every interaction between him and his father was angry and spiteful, long gone were the days they could occasionally get along. None would have anything to do with him, save Nyx and Achilles, and they had to speak with him in hushed tones in secret.

The gods of Olympus had rallied together and were sending aid, blessings of their power to help Zagreus break free of the Underworld. Progress was slow, though the Prince was indeed making progress.

Nyx helped him however she could. Granted him a mirror that would help him find his strength and wield the darkness within him. When he defeated Megaera, his once friend and lover, the House became still. The Prince really was determined to let no one stand in his way.

Then he defeated the Hydra and met the champion Theseus. Zagreus was gaining traction in his attempts. Nyx had faith he would soon reach the Temple.

He returned to the House as he always did, taking the River Styx. Zagreus milled about the House, spoke with Achilles and tried speaking with Megaera and Thanatos. Despite his alienation, Zagreus was in a better mood than he’d been in quite some time. He was passionate, confident. His cheer and good humor were back, and Nyx believed his path was true, this was what he needed to do.

Zagreus came to Nyx, as he often did when he returned. Usually, he came by to tell her how he’d done, or ask her advice. This time, he did neither.

He held a bottle of nectar up and grinned. “This is for you, Nyx. You’ve been a great deal of help, and at a cost to yourself. I want you to have this, as a token of thanks.”

She was moved by his thoughtfulness. “Surely there are others more deserving of such a gift, my child. I need no gifts; I assist because that is my desire.”

“Take it. Please. It’s nothing, really, I only wish to do something for you, too.”

Nyx accepted the nectar with a soft smile. “As you wish. In return, I want you to have something as thanks as well, and I hope it may be useful to you.” She produced the black shawl and held it out to him. The shawl Persephone gave her, the one Nyx swaddled stillborn-Zagreus in, now passed onto him as he lived and breathed.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” Zagreus said as he took the shawl. He held it up and watched the material as it shimmered in the candlelight. “I will put this to use, definitely.”

Zagreus ran off to his room and Nyx watched him go. At times, he was exactly the boy she remembered. She was glad that certain traits followed him into adulthood. He maintained his kindness and ability to laugh, eagerness to make others laugh, and he was gentle at his core.

_You would be proud of him, Persephone. I hope he shall meet you soon. I wish for you to know our son._

-o-

Not for the first time, Nyx was summoned to Hades. This time, he was waiting for her in his private bedchamber. Whatever he wanted to yell at her about, this was not for his subjects’ ears.

Hades was pacing back and forth in a line. Whatever he was angry about, it bothered him greatly. Nyx stood silently and waited him to begin his ranting.

“I have overlooked…everything,” he said, his voice quiet but threatening. “You help him, despite my demand that you do not – you bring my _family_ into this – into _my_ domain. All of that, and I have done nothing.

“I would think that, at the very least, we were agreed on this _one_ thing. That Persephone was to be protected. And now you risk it all – you risk her safety. What do you think will happen when Olympus finds out where she’s been all this time – when they learn you are not the boy’s mother, but Persephone is. You bring war to our doorstep and you threaten to drag Persephone into this.”

“She is still protected yet, Hades, that hasn’t changed. They will not find her, and they will not learn of her involvement. We were wrong to keep Persephone from Zagreus, and I only did so because you willed it. But he is now grown, and this is for him to decide, he has a right to his mother, and both have a right to the truth.”

“This is _Olympus_ you toy with. Defy me all you please, but you cannot defy all of them, Nyx, not even _your_ power runs that deeply. Do you think Zeus would sit on that throne if not for his considerate strength? That I would be here, with you, if there was any way to remove him? They will find out about her, about what we’ve done, and it will be too late to do anything by then.”

The walls rumbled and the room went black with Nyx’s anger. The darkness flickered, light getting brief reprieve before being snuffed out again and again.

“Do not question my power, Hades, and do not question my concern for Persephone.” The shadows retreated and the House was once again still. “You are not the only one who loves her. She was stolen away from Demeter and mortals still pay the price for our secrecy. Now it is Zagreus who pays. No longer.”

“Blasted woman. You doom us all, then. You and that son of mine.”

He swung the door open and left, slamming it behind him. Nyx shook her head and left, not wanting to be in the House any longer.

She disappeared to Elysium, the place in the Underworld closest to the surface. It reminded her of Persephone and was the closest she could be to her now that her garden was closed off entirely.

Nyx sat by the river, folding her legs beneath herself. Her reflection looked back at her, she looked tired. The goddess of night – tired. It would’ve been laughable if current circumstances were not so dire.

The water ran swiftly, and she touched the surface. None of the rivers were any danger to her, they were part of her. To many others, Lethe promised forgetfulness. Bliss and sanctuary from the burden of remembering.

All Nyx could do was remember. Her decisions plagued her; did she really do everything in her power? Was there no other way?

Her memories were not completely wrought with regret. There were good things, too. The time she spent with Persephone being the best of them. Nyx recalled her smile and her laugh, the warmth she exuded. Her life had been long, Nyx had been there since the beginning. She had loved many and had no doubt she would love more. But Persephone was different, unique. There would not be another like her.

Lethe showed its power and summoned Persephone’s image on its surface. The image sat beside Nyx, smiling, and it turned its head to look at her. Nyx sighed, not impressed with the illusion. She splashed the water, making the image of Persephone disappear.

Her heart ached. The enormity of her feelings weighed on her shoulders.

-o-

Zagreus was angry, fuming. Hades was missing and Nyx wondered if that meant…?

“The bastard,” Zagreus said as he approached Nyx. “He was waiting for me! Guess I should have expected that. Instead of _talking_ to me, he would rather kill me. I was able to stand against him for a short while, but he isn’t Lord here for nothing. Father won’t be an easy enemy to defeat. Do you have any idea as to his weaknesses?”

At this point, if Nyx could’ve stood against Hades, she would have. But she was bound, and her power was not that absolute.

“You are his son. If anyone has any inclinations to his weaknesses, it would be you, my child. Don’t lose faith in yourself, this is not over. I would ask one thing of you.”

“Anything.”

“When you face your father…destroy him. However many times it takes.”

Zagreus grinned and held a fist to his hip. “Gladly. He will fall to me, as his father before him. And I’ll do it in your name, Nyx.”

She smiled at him, sure that he would keep his word. Nyx held out an arm and Zagreus accepted her embrace. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. He was so warm to the touch, much warmer than Persephone. She let him go and squeezed his shoulder.

“Best that you be off, then. I’m certain there is much for you to tend to.”

In much higher spirits than before, Zagreus ran off to the lounge. He was getting close to his goal; Nyx was sure of it. And then he’d meet Persephone… What she would give to be there with him, but Zagreus breaching the surface and making his way to her was dangerous enough, she didn’t need to add to the problem.

Besides, he deserved privacy with his birth mother. This was his time to spend with her, when he did finally reach her. Nyx only hoped they would be able to forgive her.

-o-

Nyx felt it when Zagreus broke out of the House again. The air was heavy, almost as heavy as it once was that day in the garden. Worry gripped her heart, but she kept firm in her faith.

Time passed slowly. Unlike anyone else in the House, Nyx was able to keep up with time and knew of its passing. When Zagreus reached the surface once more, it was night. The heaviness in the air became near unbearable. And then the impossible happened.

Hades rose from Styx. Nyx watched him return to the Great Hall, his cape and helm disappearing as he walked. He did not speak a word nor did he acknowledge any of the shades.

Even Hypnos didn’t make a joke.

_He’s done it._

That was the only possibility. Zagreus bested his father in battle, finally. He would be on his way to see Persephone. And he would find her. With the directions Nyx gave him, he would be able to seek out his mother, and the two would finally speak.

Nyx leaned against the wall, her fingertips touching the stone surface. While she knew this moment would come, it was difficult to believe it was happening _now_. What would they say to each other? What was Zagreus going to think of her? What would Persephone?

Her eyes closed as she fought to keep herself composed. Whatever they thought of her, it was deserved. She would not blame them.

Too soon, another rose from Styx. Zagreus. He looked shocked and held his hands before him, as if amazed to exist. He strode out of the pool and down the Great Hall, ignoring Hypnos when he called out to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me I would die anyway? On the surface, I beat father and I died still.”

Nyx exhaled. What she had long suspected was true. Zagreus and Hades shared the same fate. They could not walk on the surface.

“The simple fact, my child, is that I did not know. Did you reach her?”

“Yes, I did,” Zagreus answered with a shake of his head. “We barely got to speak, though, I died before we could exchange much. It’s so warm there; sunny, and everything is green.”

Persephone had made her own small patch of paradise. The thought made Nyx smile.

“Then tell me, if you knew when you began your search what you know now, would you have relented? That you would die in the end despite your success?”

“No! I’m going to go again, I need to speak more with her, I have so many unanswered questions, as does she. I will go as many times as I can. There’s something she said that I thought you should know. She said she missed you, you and Cerberus.”

The corner of Nyx’s mouth twitched. “She did, did she? Persephone, your mother…she and I were close once. You asked before if I missed her, and I dared not think about the past, not with the urgent matters then pressing upon us. The answer is that I miss her still, Zagreus. I have always missed her greatly.”

“I see. I’m going to go to her again. Guess I’ll be back soon, Nyx.”

The Prince went ahead to find his mother again. Once he was out of the House, Nyx, too, vanished. She wished to be alone, so to her hidden chamber she went.

Nyx sat on the edge of the bed and slumped forward. Her hands gripped at her peplos as tears fell down her face. Choked sobs escaped from her throat. The consequences of what she’d done had caught up with her.

But Persephone had been safe, and it sounded as though she was doing well. All this time, and she had finally heard from Persephone. That Persephone had missed her, it left Nyx tender and torn. More than anything, she wished to speak to Persephone, but here she would remain in the Underworld, for Persephone’s continued safety.

Nyx let herself mourn the time lost and she let herself feel the entirety of her heartbreak, here buried in the earth in the place she last spoke with Persephone, surrounded by their son’s things.

-o-

She was determined to speak with Zagreus, at length. He often dropped by when he returned to the House and he had even seen Persephone a few more times. There was something she wanted to tell him.

“There you are, my child,” she greeted him as he passed through the East Wing. “When you have a moment, I would speak with you.”

“Oh, well, I’m free now, then. My only plans are to go back to the surface.”

“What I have to say, it is only for your ears,” she said and stepped into his room.

Zagreus followed, a confused expression on his face. Nyx directed him to sit and he did, looking up at her expectantly.

“Zagreus, I – I realize how much of this must look. You know there is only so much I am able to say, but I must tell you that everything I’ve done, it was for Persephone. I have only ever been true to her, and when I raised you, I did it with love in my heart. It is true that I have always known you were not my blood, yet I love you as my own.”

A soft expression came over Zagreus’ face. Slowly, he stood and wrapped his arms around Nyx, and she returned his embrace. When he pulled away, he took her hands between his and looked up at her with a gentle smile.

“I know all these things, Nyx, even when I was upset in the beginning. And I’ve already forgiven you, you know that. You revived me, brought me back from true death, and I will always be grateful. As for my birth mother…I want her in my life, but that doesn’t erase what you have always been to me, what you will always be. You are my mother, now I just have, well, another.

“I’m still unraveling things, beating them out of my father and getting them from my mother in snippets, but I can say with near certainty that Persephone understands why you’ve done what you’ve done. She’s been understanding of father, too, though she is greatly annoyed with him.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nyx closed her eyes and squeezed Zagreus’ hands. Her worst fears… It seemed they were for nothing. Had Persephone forgiven her? If not yet, then maybe she would someday. Whichever the case, Persephone did not hate her. And she hadn’t lost her son.

Nyx opened her eyes and pressed a lingering kiss to Zagreus’ forehead. He chuckled at the affection and she pulled away to look at him. The impressive young man she raised.

“You are everything I could have hoped you would be – and more. Much is still going on and you have miles left to go, but I want you to know that I am proud of you, my child. Not for your feats; because of your heart. You are a good man – a great man – and I am lucky to have been your mother.”

“Aww, Nyx. Now you’re just embarrassing me,” he joked.

“You should be off, return to Persephone. And take care, Zagreus.”

“Will do,” he said, saluting her with two fingers.

From his room, he took off to the courtyard and Nyx felt when he jumped over the wall and into the depths of Tartarus. Many foes would stand before him and she did not worry. Her son was strong and capable, and he would not rest until his goal was achieved.

The next time she saw him, things did not happen the same. Zagreus had a determined look in his eye, and he stormed up to Hades’ desk. It was clear he was livid, and Nyx wasn’t certain as to the specifics. Hades had gone to the surface, and he had been beaten. What Zagreus was angry about was a mystery to her and she paid close attention to what was about to unfold.

“You call yourself Lord, but you are just a _bully_ ,” Zagreus seethed. “Living or dead, all you have done is ruin lives, force your will onto others. And for no reason!”

“Do _not_ forget your place, boy,” Hades roared, standing behind his desk.

“What will you do to me?” Zagreus shot back. “Come, let your subjects see which of us will fare better in battle. I have traveled the entirety of your domain, father, and it is broken. You are no Lord. This place deserves better, the shades, we immortals, we _all_ deserve better!”

“What – you wish to try to wrest control of the Underworld from me?” Hades laughed and crossed his arms. “You, who couldn’t even do simple parchmentwork. As for battle, yes, let us see what shall happen when you fight me without the blessings of Olympus.”

“Of _course_ I don’t want your stupid job! This is about so much more; this is about _my mother_ – _mothers_ – actually. Without Nyx there would be no Underworld, and without Persephone you have let this place crumble.”

“What do you know of what I do, of this place around you? You are a spoiled child speaking of things he does not understand.”

“And what do you know of your own subjects? It doesn’t even matter, this is beside the point. You are not fit to lead this place alone, and I am going to change that.”

Hades grumbled, a deep sound resonating from his chest. “And how do you think you will go about accomplishing _that?_ ”

“I’m going to bring mother back.”

“Lofty dreams! Persephone will never return. And even if she did, she is no longer my Queen, that much was made evident when she abandoned this place.”

Zagreus scoffed and shook his head. “You think I’m returning her for your sake? To patch up your marriage? What mother does is her own choice, I’m not like you, I don’t force people to do what I want. I’m bringing her back for the sake of the Underworld and everyone in it.”

Nyx’s heart raced. Was it true? Was it even _possible?_ Could Zagreus really bring Persephone’s return? She couldn’t even imagine what that would entail. Zagreus had made up his mind, that much was obvious. He was stubborn, but so was Persephone. If she did not desire to return, no force on Olympus or within the Underworld could make her – and Nyx did not want her to be made.

“This is pointless. You will never be able to change the Underworld much less wrest it from me – not for yourself, not for your mother. I will not entertain this any longer, get out of my sight.”

Hades sat back down, and the shades watched Zagreus openly. He huffed and stomped towards the East Wing where Nyx pulled him aside.

“Is it true?”

“I’m going to do the best I can. She…she told me not to come back. Thinks it’s too dangerous for all of us. But I can’t just let go of her! And I know, somehow, if she could just return, things would be different. And instead of being split, I don’t know, maybe we could be whole. Like a proper family.”

Zagreus had a good heart. He wanted to fix everyone’s problems, no matter the cost. In a way, he was trying to fix what Nyx and Hades had done. She could not fault him for that.

“She worries for you, and for us. Go to her, as many times as is needed. You deserve to have Persephone in your life, and she deserves you in hers. And…I wish you luck in your endeavor, my child.”

He smiled and nodded once. “Thanks, Nyx. I can feel it in my bones that this is the right choice. I’ll bring Persephone back to us.”

And with that, he was gone again. It stirred something inside Nyx – hope maybe – to know what Zagreus was up to. More than anything, she wanted to have Persephone back, safely. There were so many things to be said, much to make up for, and she sorely wanted Zagreus and Persephone to have the relationship they were owed.

If anyone could bring this about, it would be Zagreus. Nyx was sure of it.

-o-

Something was approaching. She could feel it in the distance, getting closer and closer. Whatever it was, it was powerful. Hades had returned, by his own two feet and without Styx. At first, she thought Zagreus had lost again, except he didn’t arrive.

In fact, he was gone too long. This was the longest he had been gone, and she wondered if he’d found a way to extend his stay on the surface. When the distant presence drew closer, she realized it was Charon transporting someone. Perhaps a demigod or a hero to rival Heracles with the way its presence felt. Could be both.

She wasn’t the only one who sensed it, Hades was growing agitated. His temper was shorter than usual, and he was taking it out on everyone around him. Normally she kept out of his business, how he treated his subjects was his decision, but he was being unreasonably cruel. She went into the Great Hall to speak with him when the House shivered.

Everyone in the House froze and went silent as something rumbled beyond the East Wing. The gate was opening, and Hades was not the one to do it.

_Persephone._

Hades and Nyx disappeared from the Great Hall; he sprinted, and she materialized at the locked gate. Hades waved his hand over the gate and it dissolved away to nothing. The two gods stood in the garden for the first time in many years. Even without Persephone’s guidance, the trees and plants still flourished.

Zagreus stood at the other end of the gate with a huge grin. His hand clutched another’s, and he waved at Nyx. She loved Zagreus, she did, completely, but her eyes were glued to the woman beside him.

She looked a little older. Her hair was wrapped in a ribbon and slung over her shoulder. Her face was tight, unsure and wary. Nyx understood, this was…unusual. It was difficult.

“Persephone,” Nyx breathed.

Zagreus walked towards Nyx and his father, gently tugging his mother along with him.

“Nyx,” Persephone greeted. “Hades.”

“So you’ve returned. Do not think that this means you can simply reclaim your throne.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “You’re ever the same, I see. I came for my son. Speaking of which, you owe him answers, Hades.”

“Zagreus. This is your birth mother, Persephone.”

“We’re well beyond that,” Zagreus scoffed. “Why did you never send for her? Why didn’t you let anyone tell me of her?”

Hades’ hands fisted at his sides. “Your mother left us. I was respecting her wishes. I never believed you would ever uncover her existence; I did not see the point in burdening you.”

“The truth is not a burden!” Persephone said harshly. “You let me think my son was dead. If I had known otherwise…all these years. We could have been in each other’s lives.”

“As if you have not done the same. The Underworld overflows with the dead who have died because of your mother.”

“That is enough,” Nyx interjected. None of them were going to get anywhere by pointing fingers. “We had our chance, Hades, and look what it’s done. Instead of bickering, we could try to make honest amends and move forward.”

“Amends? I have nothing to make up for. I am Lord here, and I did what I thought best. Stay out of my way.”

Hades returned to the Great Hall and Nyx would have to wait until later to be properly irritated with him. For now, there were more pressing matters. Nyx looked at Persephone, unsure of what to do or say.

“Zagreus, would you give us a moment. I wish to speak with Nyx.”

“I’ll be nearby if you need anything, mother. Take your time.”

The two women stood alone in the garden. It felt like a dream. Nyx had so much to say, didn’t know what to say first, she had questions upon questions.

“Persephone, I-”

Warm lips crashed against hers and Nyx fell silent. Words were no longer important. Her arms wrapped around Persephone’s waist and she felt Persephone’s hands cradle her face.

Nyx held her gently like she was the most precious thing in the Underworld. A tear rolled down her cheek as they kissed, lifetimes worth of heartbreak pouring out. Her hands slid up Persephone’s back, clutching at her clothes as though her life depended on it.

Persephone deepened the kiss, letting the goddess know how she had felt in all this time. When they finally broke apart, Nyx was still crying silently. Smiling softly, Persephone wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry, Persephone,” Nyx whispered. “For everything. I never wanted to hurt you or Zagreus.”

Persephone kissed her again briefly, soothing Nyx’s worries. “I know, Nyx. And I forgive you. Gods, I have missed you so. Too much time has passed.”

“I have thought about you always.”

“As have I. Every night I would go out to watch the moon. There were many times it was my only solace. I’ve thought about all the things I would say to you if I could. The most important being: I’m sorry I left as I did. Our agreement was in order to save Zagreus, and in my grief, I left without speaking to you. If only I had stayed, then maybe-”

Nyx kissed Persephone this time. She squeezed the woman in her arms and smiled. “Going over our mistakes, the many different decisions we could’ve made – we will drive ourselves mad. We did our best and we will learn, do better going forward. Which reminds me… Persephone, what does this… You and I…”

“You’re right about us learning, and that’s what I’ve done. I don’t want to regret my choices anymore, Nyx. Hades and I… We’ve been long since over. It is clear what he thinks of my return, and even if that were not that case, I do not love him.

“My priority now is Zagreus, which I know you can understand. But that’s not all. I want to live truthfully, and I want to live a life that will bring me happiness. And I want you in my life. With me. I love you.”

Nyx inhaled. The sweet scent of pomegranates and sunshine filled her nose. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing – couldn’t believe what was happening. The Fates…did they foresee this? Know the route they all took was the only way to reach this end? Whatever the case, however it occurred, Nyx was grateful. She was happy.

“I love you, Persephone. Never have I stopped loving you. And I want the same. I want you here, you and Zagreus… I want for us to be together, whole. A family.”

“Nyx,” Persephone whispered, watching her lips. “The place from before, is it still here?”

Nyx laughed and nodded. It was indeed. Instead of answering, darkness enveloped the two and they returned, at last, to their private getaway.

They collapsed onto the bed in a heap, tearing away each other’s clothes. Hands roamed eagerly, seeking to remember how the other felt. “I love you”s were whispered in hushed tones, neither could stop saying the words. Everything they had dreamed of, it was now true, and they would not take it for granted.

Nyx sat up in the bed and she pulled Persephone onto her lap. Fingers ran through her hair, nails dragging against her scalp as she kissed Persephone’s shoulder. Her hands slipped down Persephone’s back down to her hips. She lifted Persephone slightly, holding her against herself. Persephone’s hand found her cock, holding it upright as Nyx lowered her gently.

Nyx sighed as she filled Persephone and the younger goddess moaned. They kissed, breaking away only to meet again, over and over. Nyx held onto Persephone’s hips, bringing her down as she rocked upwards.

Persephone held onto Nyx’s shoulders; her head tilted back slightly. “Gods, Nyx. I love you so much,” she said, her voice breathy. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop.”

How she had missed Persephone. Nyx held her hips firmly as she thrust against her, groaning in pleasure. She placed kisses across Persephone’s chest, not able to get enough of her.

Persephone ground against Nyx, shuddering. She kissed Nyx’s face all over, trailing her fingertips up along her neck. She held her forehead against Nyx’s and the two watched each other intently, breathing heavily.

“I love you, Persephone.”

Her fingers dug into Persephone’s lower back. Persephone tightened, squeezing around Nyx’s cock, coaxing her towards climax. She swore softly, lowering her hands to grip Persephone’s ass firmly, kneading her soft skin beneath her fingers.

“Nyx,” Persephone whispered, green eyes watching her. “Come for me.”

Nyx shivered at the gentle command. She kissed Persephone, her tongue sliding beyond her lips. Her sweet taste, the way she felt when Nyx slid inside her. She quickened her pace, thrusting deeply into Persephone’s dripping cunt. They moaned into the kiss; Persephone’s hips slowed as she twitched around Nyx.

Nyx buried herself inside Persephone, their hips rolled together in slow, short strokes. Nyx broke the kiss, panting lightly. On top of her, Persephone squirmed and moaned. Together, the two goddesses reached their peak in a tangle of limbs. Nyx fell on her back against the bed and Persephone rested on her chest.

“Gods,” Nyx murmured, draping her arm across her forehead. She smiled broadly, there was nothing greater than this instance.

Persephone walked two fingers along Nyx’s side as she kissed her jaw. “As much as I enjoy this place…we’re going to need a proper bedchamber.”

Nyx laughed, a loud throaty sound that was unusual for her demeanor, but it suited her. Yes, she supposed Persephone was right. The House was never a place Nyx considered hers, it was always for Hades, and later for Persephone.

Things were different, everything had changed so rapidly. Persephone had returned to the Underworld and she wanted to be with Nyx. No, they couldn’t go underground every time they wanted to speak or be alone.

“I’ll have the renovations made at once.”

Content, they laid together in the dark, happy to be near each other. They reveled in the feeling of one another in silence, not wanting to break the peace they had found.

-o-

Three days. The marriage ceremony would span across three days, as was tradition. That was as far as Nyx and Persephone would go to uphold tradition. Normally, the proaulia on the first day was the day the brides spent with female members of the family, giving prayers and offerings to various goddesses. That would be foregone, as Nyx’s daughters were often busy and they needed no help from Olympus regarding their marriage, and both women wanted to spend the day together instead of apart.

Thanatos joined Nyx when he found her alone and offered her a glass of wine. She took the glass readily and smiled at her son in greeting.

“This was not the outcome I was expecting when Persephone left us or when Zagreus began his journey. I was wrong to question your decisions, mother.”

“It was a difficult time and it put strain on you unfairly, the feud between Hades and me. Your loyalty is to the House, as it should be, and there is nothing to forgive, my child.”

“Be happy, Nyx. You deserve this.”

“I already am. Thank you.”

He finished his wine and went elsewhere, quite possibly back to work, Thanatos was dedicated. In the distance, she watched Persephone speak with Megaera. Now that Zagreus was beginning to patch things up with the Fury, Persephone was showing keen interest in getting to know her.

“You know, I could give Aphrodite or Athena offerings for you. There’s probably a way I could word things without giving away who your marriage is to.”

She looked up from her glass and smiled at Zagreus. He was grinning broadly; it was possible he was happier than both Nyx and Persephone. This whole ceremony was only a public show of what they already knew - that they loved each other. It was, however, an important milestone, and they got the impression that Zagreus wanted his mothers together “for real,” as he put it.

Persephone was still considered the Queen of the Underworld. Officially, her title was through Nyx, but every immortal and shade knew that she was important to the Underworld by her own merit, no matter who she was wed to.

Zagreus looked handsome. Gone were the days of his red chiton, he dressed in purples and blacks or greens and whites beneath the shawl Nyx gave him. Upon his head, he no longer wore a laurel wreath, but a diadema of silver ribbon, with a round crystal of darkness in the center with a tiny emerald on either side. Today he dressed in a black chiton with green detailing.

The Fates had been correct. The birth of Zagreus did not garner Hades an heir. He was the son of Nyx and Persephone, his mothers who had given up much for his sake.

“That is kind of you to offer, my child, but it is unnecessary. I noticed you and Megaera have been spending more time together, as has your mother.”

Zagreus looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… Persephone wants to be involved, you know? And Megaera isn’t going to be her _usual_ self with the Queen, so the two talk.”

“What seems to be the issue?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “No issue, I suppose. It’ll only take getting used to, having another parent, is all. But I’m happy. Happy to have you both, happy that you have each other.”

Nyx didn’t feel she had changed all that much, but the way everyone was telling her about her own happiness, maybe she had. Persephone had only returned a short time and life before then already felt like so long ago.

“This is because of you, Zagreus. You’ve changed the Underworld for the better, despite the odds stacked against you. It’s not only your mother who has revived this place, but also your dedication to it, to the denizens here. I love you very much.”

“I love you, too, Nyx. I’d best go rescue Meg, talk to you again soon.”

If not for the sundial Zagreus had built, no one except Nyx might know when the day ended. As there was no sun or moon or any sort of sky in the Underworld, the sundial did not actually work with the sun. It ran on automatic gears and Nyx made sure the time it displayed was correct.

The proaulia ended and Nyx and Persephone retreated to their bedchamber. Another story was added to the House to accommodate for their quarters. Their room did not take up the whole story, and a library and spa were built within the same level.

Nyx let loose her hair and she dropped her peplos before climbing into bed with Persephone. Her soon to be bride unwound her hair and slid out of her clothes, sliding into bed. She held Nyx’s chin and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“My beautiful wife.”

“Not until tomorrow,” Nyx said, trailing her fingers down Persephone’s spine.

“As if ceremony ever meant anything to us. I’ve always been yours.”

Nyx smiled as she held Persephone’s gaze. She was so deliriously in love. Her family was weaving tighter and tighter with every day. They had come a long way, all of them, each making it through their own personal obstacles.

She could look upon Persephone’s face for eternity. And she would try to.

“Mine,” Nyx said, trying out the word. “As I am yours.”

Persephone lifted one of Nyx’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “Spend eternity with me.”

“There is no god who could pry me from your side.”

Persephone smirked and gently nudged Nyx onto her back. She slid a leg over Nyx and moved to sit on her waist. She held Nyx’s hands above her head and lowered herself, leaving a trail of kisses along Nyx’s throat.

Nyx hummed happily, shifting her hips beneath Persephone slightly. Eternity with Persephone… An eternity well spent.

-o-

The second day, the gamos, was much busier than the first. Nyx and Persephone rose from bed and were ushered into different baths within the spa. They would be bathed, Megaera tending to Nyx and Eurydice, who had been pardoned shortly after Persephone’s arrival, would bathe Persephone.

Not used to being tended to, and Megaera not used to tending, it was slightly awkward at first.

“Congratulations are in order, Nyx,” Megaera said as she poured water onto Nyx’s head.

Nyx ran a hand through her hair, helping the water soak through her long locks. “I know this is atypical for you. You don’t have to dispense with pleasantries if that makes this easier.”

Megaera made a sound in her throat, a mix between a scoff and a chuckle. More water cascaded down Nyx’s head and she continued to run her fingers through her hair. With her hair soaked, Megaera massaged soap onto her scalp.

“I don’t hate this,” Megaera said. “And I’m not doing this as a favor to Zagreus, either. You’ve always been good to me, never looked down on me for standing in Zag’s way when he was trying to leave, knowing it was Persephone he was after. You could have made life difficult.”

“I knew Zagreus and I were not going to be in the majority.” Megaera’s fingers felt nice on her head, the Fury could be gentle when she wanted to be. “You have only ever done your job loyally, that is all I ask.”

Megaera added more soap onto the lower portions of Nyx’s hair, cleaning it thoroughly. “Blind loyalty… You and Zagreus have given me much to think about. Nor am I the only one. It’s clear that control of the Underworld is no longer under Lord Hades’ full command.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, that wasn’t what I meant,” Megaera said, and she stopped cleaning Nyx’s hair. “Loyalty is not so easy to determine these days. With more than one person to answer to, we will have to make decisions ourselves. I wanted you to know…things will be different next time - there is a next time. My loyalty lies with you.”

Nyx turned her torso and rested her arms on the tub. From Megaera, that meant a lot. She did not say things like this complacently, her word was her bond. Megaera would die a permanent death before betraying Nyx.

“I appreciate it a great deal, Megaera. I shall do my best to be worthy of such loyalty.”

“I know. That’s why you have it.”

Megaera went back to washing her hair and Nyx turned back around. They didn’t say anything else, but the air lost its tension. The soap was rinsed from Nyx’s hair and another added to a soft cloth. Nyx held her hair up as Megaera scrubbed her shoulders and back.

Nyx considered the magnitude of this moment. Being cleaned for Persephone, as Persephone was undergoing the same. They were offering themselves to each other, in a way Nyx had never done for anyone. The idea should have given her pause, and yet, she could only feel excitement.

Her duties were no longer an obligation, not when she had Persephone with her, along with her children. Her life and the existence of every soul in the Underworld was changing for the better. When Zagreus first found out about his birth mother, this was not the outcome Nyx envisioned.

She would be Persephone’s wife after today. Her wife, the Queen of the Underworld. Nyx was proud to be hers.

Megaera finished bathing her and Nyx vacated the bath to be dried off. She was dressed in a white peplos. Dark green leafy detailing encircled the bottom of the peplos and around the neckline. Her hair was left down, as she knew Persephone preferred it that way, although she would never say so.

A veil was tucked into her hair and covered her face. She was ready for the ceremony.

The two women walked down the stairs and outside where Charon was waiting on them. The ceremony was taking place in Elysium and was open to all within the region. Nyx could have simply taken Megaera there in an instant, but Persephone and Eurydice had no such transport. Charon was to take the two and Nyx figured she might as well do the same, albeit separately.

The boatman greeted Nyx with a groan, making her smile. Despite his outward demeanor, the air around him was light and easygoing. He seemed pleased. The three climbed onto his boat and he ferried them to Elysium.

In the distance, a crowd gathered around a large waterfall. Music played loudly and there was plenty of dancing. Charon continued his route along the Lethe and every head turned to watch as Nyx joined the festivities.

The boat came to a stop and Charon held his hand out, helping his mother onto the grass as Zagreus helped Megaera right behind them. At the front of the crowd, Hypnos and Thanotos smiled at her.

Every soul present bowed at the waist as Nyx stood, even Charon bowed in reverence. She smiled at her sons and released Charon’s hand. Standing nearby, Nyx spied Persephone.

The goddess of verdure wore white as Nyx did, her own peplos detailed with a deep violet that made the shape of small stars and swirls of cosmos. Her face was veiled, and Nyx felt her pulse quicken. This was really happening.

They met each other halfway in a chaste embrace, there was still much to do. Their subjects around them straightened and cheered as the goddesses held hands and began to walk together.

Exalted shades parted for them like wheat in the wind. Their family and closest advisors followed closely behind as they walked. Behind them, music and cheering followed, the shades paraded behind them and hailed their names. Gifts of fragrant petals were thrown at their feet; nectar was sprayed into the air in a fine mist.

“We’re going home, Nyx.”

Home. Not just a place she was expected to reside and work in, the place where her family was, a place she wanted to be. The home she would share with Persephone. Yes, they were finally going home, but there was more to it than that. 

Her hand squeezed Persephone’s as they walked, Nyx was beside herself with joy. “I’m coming back home, Persephone. To you. Wherever we are, you are my home.”

The parade followed them through Elysium down to Asphodel and instead of heroes following them, every wretch marched cheerfully alongside them. Bursts of magic were launched into the air; explosions could be heard in the not-too-far distance. It wasn’t the most traditional wedding, but none of them were very traditional beings. And this was the Underworld, where things were done their own way.

From Elysium, they returned to Tartarus. The parade grew and for one day, every wicked soul celebrated peacefully. After much celebrating, the House drew near. They were followed up to the gate.

Hades stood there, waiting, his face neutral. He held a purple cushion between his hands. A metal diadema sat upon it, a half band made of platinum. The front of the piece was circular and out from it on thin spokes, pieces of darkness were held between, like the night around the moon. Very small emeralds and diamonds lined the band of the diadema; it was an exquisite piece that signified great honor.

“Nyx. Persephone,” he greeted them. “The anakalypteria _._ ”

It was time for the unveiling, the moment they would officially be seen as wed. The two women stood across from one another, squeezing each other’s hand one last time before letting go.

Persephone went first. Slowly, she took the ends of the veil between her fingers and lifted it up, moving it behind Nyx’s head. Nyx smiled, a wide grin as she was revealed to her wife. In turn, she took Persephone’s veil and lifted, eager to see her bride. Just as Nyx had, Persephone grinned broadly after being unveiled.

Nyx took the diadema from Hades and placed it upon Persephone’s head, tucking it into her hair.

“I present to you,” Hades said, his voice booming, “the goddesses Nyx and Persephone – now wed!”

The crowd erupted into a roar as Nyx pressed her lips to Persephone’s. Their kiss quickly grew in passion and they clung to one another, unwilling to minimize what they felt.

The gate opened behind them and they broke apart. Taking Persephone’s hand, Nyx led her into the House, to the garden. They waved to everyone as the gate shut; they would be left alone until the sun rose on the surface, one of her sons would be the one to deliver that news to the others.

As soon as the gate closed entirely, Nyx lifted Persephone into her arms gleefully. She spun her wife and Persephone wrapped her legs around Nyx’s waist. They kissed in the garden, underneath pomegranate trees.

-o-

While it was nice to have the House to themselves, it felt very odd, and they wanted to see their children. The epaulia, the third and final day, came quickly. It was easy to lose track of time when they were enjoying one another.

The gate reopened and the House was filled. Gifts upon gifts were lavished unto the goddesses and they took care to thank everyone. Music filled the halls, and everyone danced as they celebrated.

Food fit for Olympus was brought out for shade and immortal alike. While the celebration went on, Nyx and Persephone snuck away. They were happy to be with their kin and subjects, they enjoyed the epaulia, but just then, they only had eyes for each other.

They snuck onto the upstairs balcony and held each other, gently swaying to the music below.

“Part of me is expecting this to be a fantastic dream and I will wake back up in that cottage alone.”

Nyx caressed Persephone’s cheek. “I would never have allowed Hypnos to bestow such a cruel dream upon you.”

“It’s not Hypnos I fear,” Persephone said with a laugh, “but my own imagination. In all my dreams, the ones I had while awake as well as asleep, never did I dare dream something this grand. And when I kiss you,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye, “I know it must be real, for no dream could ever be so sweet.”

Nyx kissed her then, proving her point and soothing her worries. Sliding her hands down Nyx’s back, Persephone hummed happily into the kiss.

The air around them shifted and Nyx broke the kiss, looking to the side.

“What is it?”

Nyx waited before answering. She wanted to be certain. There was no denying it, the Fates were again at work. This time, Nyx couldn’t pinpoint who they were weaving around, she thought maybe Persephone, but it didn’t feel the same.

“The Fates are at work,” she said as she looked back to Persephone. “And I’m unsure as to what the source is.”

Persephone frowned. “Let’s not be hasty, that didn’t work out very well the first time. And whatever it is, we will face it together.”

“You’re right,” Nyx agreed. “Today is about our family. Nothing else.”

They danced together again on the balcony. Nyx spun Persephone and brought her back to her. Her hand came to rest on Persephone’s stomach, and they smiled at each other. Something occurred to Nyx, briefly, and she shoved the thought away. Her worst fears were eager to overshadow her day and she refused to let them.

The epaulia continued in a frenzy. Spring had come to the Underworld and its seeds were being sown, readying for a harvest that could again change it. As the dead celebrated buried beneath the earth, winter continued to blister on the surface above. The small patch of sun and grass near the Temple of Styx shrank until disappearing entirely.

A scream let loose from Olympus as blizzards raged around the world. Persephone danced in Nyx’s arms, the two only knowing kisses and laughter as the revelriesdragged on, their hearts filled with love.


End file.
